Vágy és valóság
by Athala
Summary: Ez Chrissi Chaos: Wünsche und Wahrheiten című kisregényének fordítása. Kicsit furának tűnhet elsőre, de nekem nagyon tetszett az ötlet. Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti, aki megalkotta ezt a csodálatos világot :P! Szóval, a sztori: Malfoy és Piton szórakoznak egy kicsit, aminek Hermione szemtanúja lesz, majd... Olvassátok el, és akkor megtudjátok :P! Figyelem! Slash tartalom!
1. 1 Fejezet

Hermione Granger egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében hajtotta be a Nagyterem ajtaját. Ezzel egy időben a hangzavar tompa mormogássá halkult.

Élvezte a Főnix Rendjének évi ünnepségeit, de néha már túl sok volt neki az ünneplők zsivaja. Egyébként a lehetőség, hogy újra bejárhatja a Roxfortot éjszaka, túl csábító volt.

Hermione ilyenkor örömmel gondolt vissza az itt eltöltött időre. Mindig is biztonságban érezte magát a régi, tiszteletre méltó falak között, s emellett minden kis sarok újabb emlékeket idézett elé. Egy néma mosollyal az ajkán indult el a lépcsők felé.

A hiánya biztosan nem fog feltűnni – a legtöbb vendég túlságosan is el volt foglalva azzal, hogy régi történeteket elevenítsen fel, és az alkalmat megragadva kicsit csiszoljon rajtuk. Ezen kívül nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki köddé vált. Harry és Ginny már egy jó ideje eltűntek, hogy a Griffendél-toronyban találkozhassanak – mivel már szünet volt, egyedül lesznek odafent, és Hermione nem akarta megzavarni őket.

Többek között Piton professzor és Lucius Malfoy is elhagyta a termet – ami nem volt éppen kellemetlen, mivel egyikük sem keveredett sokáig más népekkel – és ez jó is volt így. Piton sosem volt egy hú de nagy partyarc, s Malfoyt pedig nem mindenki látta szívesen.

A titkolt bizalmatlanság, melyet már régóta éreztek Piton iránt, igaz nyilvánosan elismerték, hogy mindig is a jó oldalon állt, még ártalmatlannak nevezhető a gyanakvás mellett, melyet Malfoy iránt éreztek.

Malfoy – még Hermionét is elfogta egy különös félelem a közelében. Az ő oldalukra állt, miután Voldemort megölte fiát, Dracot. Még Piton sem menthette meg a fiút a Sötét Nagyúr bosszújától. Narcissa Malfoy, aki képtelen volt elviselni egyetlen gyermekének halálát, öngyilkos lett. Férje, aki mindig is a Nagyúr leghűségesebb csatlósa volt, bosszút esküdött, mely később beteljesült. Azonban a végső győzelem Voldemort felett nem csak az ő érdeme volt.

Természetesen ez a tett nem éppen pozitívan változtatott a jellemén – még mindig egy arrogáns disznó volt. Az ünnepség alatt olyan szemérmetlenül méregette őt és Ginnyt, mintha egy bordélyban lenne, s ők lennének a portéka.

Ezzel szemben Piton – iskolás éveinek réme, egész elviselhető volt. Még mindig a Roxfort tanára, rövid ideje pedig helyettese az igazgatónőnek, Minerva McGalagonynak. A béke éveinek nem sikerült megszüntetnie a cinizmusát, de mindenképpen visszafogottabbá tette, mint Malfoyt, s lenézését sem fejezte ki annyira látható módon, mint gazdag, aranyvérű barátja.

Hermione lábai maguktól vezették őt arra a folyosóra, ahol a Szükség Szobája volt. Utolsó évében gyakran jött ide, és sikerült néhány igen izgalmas dolgot felfedeznie a szobáról.

Véletlenül rájött, hogy lehetséges észrevétlenül belépni, amikor valaki más használta – ez olyan dolog volt, melyet soha, senkinek sem mondott el. Gyakran késztetést érzett arra, hogy kihasználja ezt a lehetőséget, s így rengeteg dolgot sikerült megtudnia társairól, tanárairól.

Természetesen tudta, hogy erkölcstelen, amit tesz, és ezzel magyarázta vonakodását is.

A szobába egy speciális varázslat segítségével léphetett be. Átléphetett az ajtón, anélkül, hogy kinyitná azt. Emellett egy olyan védőpajzsot vonhatott maga köré, mely mindenki számára láthatatlanná tette.

Hermione nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez a varázslat csak nála működik, ám sosem próbálta meg kideríteni.

Most is elmotyogta – inkább megszokásból és nosztalgiából, mint határozott szándékból – a varázsigét és, mint egy szellem, áthatolt az ajtón. Amikor rájött, hogy a szoba már foglalt, rögtön el akarta hagyni, ám felismerve, hogy kik a használói, győzött a kíváncsisága.

A szoba, ami mindig a használójának vágyait tükrözte, most egy fürdővé avanzsált. A falak és a padló mozaik darabokból álltak össze, melynek erotikus motívumai az egésznek elvetemült kisugárzást kölcsönöztek. A szoba közepén egy kör alakú medence állt, néhány oszloptól körülvéve, melyeken a mozaikok motívumai és színei ismétlődtek. Néhány növény és egy óriási, párnákkal telerakott dívány, mely felett egy átlátszó, csillámló anyagból készült baldachin terült el.

A medence aljáig néhány lépcsőfok vezetett le a tej állagú vízhez. A halk csobogás és a rabul ejtő, egzotikus illat, mely körbelebegte a szobát, felfűtötte Hermione érzékeit, miközben a pillantása a két látogatón csüngött, akik a teret benépesítettek.

A fokokon, amik a medencébe vezettek, Piton professzor ült, háttal Hermionénak. Válláig belemerült a vízbe, míg a medence szélénél Lucius Malfoy lengette lábát játékosan a vízbe. Akárcsak Piton, ő is meztelen volt, de Hermione örömére ő pont olyan szögben állt, hogy a lány a férfi testének látványát, szemből élvezhesse. Pillantása magától is Malfoy köldöke alá siklott - oda, ahol pénisze lanyhán, combjai között pihent. Egy nem éppen boldogtalan látvány, mely rövid időre elfeledteti a silány személyiséget.

Nem sokkal ezután Piton professzor vonta magára Hermione figyelmét, aki egy pillanatra teljesen alámerült a vízben, hogy utána megint előbukkanjon a habokból. A haja – mely most hosszabb volt, mint régen – nedvesen lógott, és feketén fénylett a hátán. Hermione figyelme azonban lejjebb összpontosult, mikor a férfi az egyik fokra lépett – mert az izmos hátsó, mely épphogy a vízfelszín fölött volt, meglepte a lányt.

Piton! Soha sem sikerült még őt ebben a szobában elcsípnie, annak ellenére, hogy izgalmasnak találta volna. Pont ma, itt találni, emellett még anyaszült meztelenül is, ráadásul Malfoyjal együtt, egy igazi ötös találat. Ez az este szórakoztatónak ígérkezik.

Hermione kényelmesen nekidőlt az egyik oszlopnak és várt.

Malfoy, tetőtől talpig végigmustrálta az előtte álló testet, s az ő pillantása is abban a magasságban akadt meg, ahol az imént Hermionéjé, csak – vele ellentétben – az szemközti oldalon. A néma mosoly, mely közben a száját körülölelte, csak egyetlen következtetést engedett levonni – az, amit ott látott, igen tetszetős lehetett számára.

Lucius Malfoy a férfiakra izgul? Itt valami nem stimmel.

Piton ismét alámerült – igaz most csak addig, hogy feje szárazon maradjon. S elzárta Hermione kilátását Malfoy legértékesebb testrészére.

Mikor látatlanul elkezdett beszélni, és hangja, bár halkan suttogott, hangosan verődött vissza a falakról, Hermione akaratlanul is összerezzent. Egy pillanatra úgy érezte, mintha megint bájitaltanon lenne, ahol Piton gyakran, csupán a hangjának erejével rendben tartotta az egész osztályt.

\- Észrevetted, hogy Trelawny egész idő alatt téged bámult, mintha te magad lennél az Ördög? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

\- Valóban? – kérdezte Malfoy szórakozottan.

\- Nem csodálkoznék, ha néhány szarvat látott volna kinőni a homlokodból. – mondta Piton. – Reméljük, hogy ma este nem fog viszont látni a kristálygömbjében, különben még gutaütést kap.

\- Igazából, az nem is lenne annyira szörnyű! – mondták pár másodperccel később, egyszerre, s felnevettek.

\- Én, valószínűleg túlságosan is elfoglalt voltam egyéb dolgaimmal, mintsem a jövendőmondó madárijesztőt figyeljem. – mondta Malfoy vigyorogva.

\- Azt nem lehetett nem észrevenni – mondta Piton. – Minerva, arckifejezéséből ítélve, éppen azon volt, hogy kihajítson. Legalább olyan hévvel, ahogy te a lányokat bámultad.

\- Kettejük közül melyiket kedveled jobban, Perselus? – kérdezte Malfoy elmerengve.

\- Ezen még sosem gondolkoztam. – válaszolta Piton.

\- Hazug! – mondta Malfoy vigyorogva. – Fogadok, hogy te inkább a kis Grangert kefélnéd meg!

Hermione lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelt.

\- És ezt honnan veszed? – kérdezte Piton beletörődve, aki látszólag semmi kivetnivalót nem talált barátja trágár megfogalmazásában.

\- Talán elég a tény, hogy mugli kurvákra izgulsz? – nevetett fel kárörvendően Malfoy.

\- Idióta! – mondta Piton.

\- Igaz, a kicsike, első ránézésre gyengének és törékenynek tűnik – kezdte Malfoy, - de van benne valami… kihívó.

\- Mit nem mondasz! – vélekedett Piton fejcsóválva. –Azt hiszem, a fantáziád kicsit túlórázik.

\- A kis Weasley első pillantásra egy vadmacskának tűnik, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy egyszerű lenne megszelídíteni. Grangert egyértelműen más fából faragták… harciasabb… keményebb… kitartóbb – mondta Malfoy.

\- Oh, igen – az biztos, hogy kitartó! – mondta Piton olyan hangnemben, ami semmiképpen sem vehető dicsérőnek. Mit képzel ez a pasi, hogy ilyen dolgokat gondol róla, miközben Malfoy…

Hermione döbbenten vonta fel szemöldökét. Piton egy picit arrébb mozdult, és így újra szabaddá tette Hermionénak a rálátást Malfoy középső részére, ami már egyértelműen álló pozícióban volt.  
A pasinak tényleg feláll attól, hogy őróla beszél! Hermione cseppet megbántottan érezte magát, de egyben hízelgőnek is találta a dolgot. Vajon Pitonnak is erekciója van? Sajnos a tarkóját látva, erre nem kaphatott választ.

\- És? Szívesen megdugnád? – kérdezte Malfoy.

Tényleg – szívesen megtenné? Hermione annyira izgatottan várta a választ, akárcsak Malfoy.

Piton karját a medence szélére helyezte, majd úgy fordult, hogy Hermione profilból láthatta.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos, de hogy TE szívesen megdugnád, azt nem lehet nem észrevenni – mondta, és vigyorogva figyelte Malfoy félárbocát, mely erre kissé feljebb emelkedett.

\- Van benne valami! – sóhajtotta Malfoy, majd elkapta a mögötte lévő poharat, és meghúzta. A színéből ítélve, whisky.

\- Tragikus, tragikus! – mondta Piton ironikusan. – Most mihez kezdesz… azzal… - egy apró mozdulatot tett Malfoy öle felé. – Közel s távol sehol egy kitartó Miss Granger, sehol egy kis, vad Weasley, sehol egy mugli kurva és egyéb női lény, aki valamilyen érdeklődést mutatna növekvő lelkesedésed iránt. Szegény Lucius!

\- Ezzel kapcsolatban lenne egy-két ötletem – mondta Malfoy, idegenül remegő hangon.

\- Valóban? – kérdezte Piton.

\- Hmhm… Gyere kicsit közelebb, akkor elmagyarázom! – mondta Malfoy.

Piton közeledni kezdett a medence szélén lévő Malfoyhoz, miközben az a vízbe merült. Hátra felé mozogva közelítette meg Pitont, aki őt – amint kartávolságon belülre ért – magához húzta, és lanyhán vállára helyezte fejét.  
Hermione nem akart hinni a szemének. Ez nem lehet igaz!  
Feszülten figyelte, ahogy Piton félresöpri Malfoy hosszú, szőke haját, és végül fogait játékosan nyakába mélyeszti, melyet a másik szolgálatkészen felajánlott.  
Malfoyból egy jóleső morgás szakadt fel, s Piton feje után kapott, hogy a férfit továbbra is magán tartsa. Ebben, a bájitalmester szerint túlságosan durván járhatott el, mert fogait erősebben mélyesztette Malfoyba – legalábbis a meglepődött visítás erre engedett következtetni.  
Amikor ez ellen tenni akart, Piton meglökte, és a szőke egy pillanatra teljesen elmerült a vízben, amiből prüszkölve tört újra felszínre, hogy kínzójára vesse magát.

\- Ezért még számolunk! – fenyegette meg Pitont nevetve, és megpróbálta a víz alá kényszeríteni, ami, látszólag nem volt könnyű feladat.

Egy ideig féktelenül lubickoltak.  
Hermionére, aki megigézve figyelte őket, nagy hatást gyakorolt az elegancia és a vizes, meztelen férfitest képe. Másképpen megérintette a majdnem ártatlan kisugárzás, ami a két férfiből áradt. A jelenet arra emlékeztette őt, amikor a kis vadállatok játszadoznak.  
Hihetetlen, hogy ők itt, Perselus Piton és Lucius Malfoy legyenek, akik előtte idétlenkedtek – a zabolátlanság lett volna az utolsó kifejezés, amit a bájitalmesterre használt volna. Ez mind olyan absztrakt volt.

Amikor mindketten megint a víz alá kerültek, és rögtön utána prüszkölve és nevetve kiemelkedtek, láthatólag elegük volt már a játékból.  
Bár Malfoy Piton felé mozdult; az, ahogy kezét a másik felé nyújtotta, egyáltalán nem tűnt játékosnak. Az arckifejezése is más jelleget öltött.  
Malfoy megragadta Piton haját, s eközben közelebb húzta, amíg arcuk között már csak pár centiméter távolság volt.  
Hermione levegőt is elfelejtett venni, annyira izgatottan követte Piton minden egyes arcrándulását. Amikor Malfoy közelített a férfi felé, ő nem akart hinni a szemének, mert amit a férfi kétség kívül tett, meglepetés volt számára.  
A Roxfort rettegett bájitalmestere – rémálma több generációnyi diáknak, akiket a férfi elnyomott, szolgaként kezelt és irányított, amíg minden lelkesedésük alábbhagyott – ugyanaz a férfi adta át magát minden ellenkezés nélkül – ráadásul egy másik férfinek.  
Amikor Malfoy követelő száját az övére szorította, készségesen kinyitotta ajkait, és beengedte a másik nyelvét.

Hermionénak még sosem volt alkalma, hogy két férfit csókolózás közben megfigyeljen, és várakozása ellenére a látvány eléggé izgató volt.  
Mikor szétváltak, a lány ijedten észlelte az éhséget Piton szemében. Egyértelműen felizgult, és Hermione bármit megadott volna azért, ha a víz kicsit átláthatóbb, hogy jobban láthassa a lentibb vidékeket is.  
Malfoy, akinek keze még mindig Piton nyakán nyugodott, húzni kezdte őt – hátra felé mozogva – magával, a medence szélére. Odaérkezve elengedte a másikat, amíg kezét a medenceszélre támasztva felült. Amikor kiemelkedett a vízből, Hermione egy pillanatig élvezhette a rálátást, a most már teljesen felizgult hímtagjára, amíg Piton háta el nem takarta a látványt.  
A bájitalmester Malfoytól jobbra és balra helyezte kezeit, és előrehajolt – Malfoy megragadta a dús fekete hajat és…  
Ez nem lehet igaz! Hermionénak, a csodálkozástól tátva maradt a szája.  
Habár, csak Piton felsőtestét látta, a nyakizmok játéka és fejének könnyed fel-le mozgása, kiegészítve Malfoy vezető kezével – egyértelművé tette: Azon volt, hogy Malfoyt orálisan kielégítse! A tudat nagyon izgató volt, és tett arról, hogy Hermione bugyija nedvessé váljon – a hatás, Malfoy elégedett nyögéseivel még inkább felerősödött.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a kis Granger sem csinálhatná jobban – mondta Malfoy egy pillanattal később, önelégülten, és rögtön egy halk, fájdalmas kiáltást hallatott.

\- Vidd az ujjaid a tojásaimtól, Perselus! – mondta nevetve, s biztonságba helyezte szerszámát, Piton fejének eltolásával.

\- Előbb tüntesd el a kezed a hajamból! – morogta Piton.

\- Oké, oké! – sóhajtotta Malfoy, és tiltakozásképpen mindkét kezét a magasba emelte.  
Piton ellökte magát a medence szélétől, s hagyta, hogy teste a víz tetején lebegjen.

\- Ne már, Perselus – ne sértődj meg, csak, mert összehasonlítottalak a bájos sárvérűvel – mondta Malfoy vigyorogva. – Ennyire azért nem súlyos a dolog, már azért sem, mert gyorsan megbékélsz.

\- Nem vagyok megsértve! – fújtatott Piton szórakozva. – Csak mindig elfelejtem, hogy mekkora egy seggfej vagy!

\- Na, ne már! – mondta Malfoy behízelgően. – Nem akarsz idejönni, és folytatni?

\- Csináld magadnak! – morogta Piton.

Időközben átért a medence másik partjára, ami közvetlenül Hermione oszlopa mellett volt.  
Malfoy beleengedte magát a vízbe, és úszva közelített Piton felé. Amikor megérkezett, kiegyenesedett, s pár centire megközelítette a másikat. A víz könnyed fodrozódása ellenére Hermione látta, ahogy Malfoy keze Piton lábai közé csusszan.  
Zavartalanul hagyta, hogy ez folytassa, azonban nem mutatott semmilyen kedvet, a már látszólagos mozdulatok hatására sem.

Nem csak Hermionét, de Malfoyt is irritálta Piton komolysága, mivel nemsokára abbahagyta a mozdulatsort.

\- Nincs ízlésedre, amit csinálok? – kérdezte ideges mellékzöngén.

\- Szerintem, a kis Miss Granger EZT lényegesen jobban tudná – mondta Piton bársonyosan.

\- Akkor olyat kéne csinálnom, amit ő nem tudna – válaszolt Malfoy, s kezeit csípőjére rakta.

\- Ez nem is ANNYIRA rossz ötlet – mondta Piton elismerően.

\- Az utóbbi időben egyre szemtelenebbé válsz – mondta Malfoy, és hangjában valami olyasmi volt, amitől Hermione libabőrös lett.

Pitont nem győzte meg az agresszív hangnem, amit Hermione annyira izgatónak talált. Még a homloka is unalmat tükrözött, ami Malfoy arcára veszélyes kifejezést rajzolt.  
Piton is észrevette a változást.

\- Nagyon meggyőző! – mondta halk, gúnyos hangon. – Sok ember van még, akiket ezzel megfélemlíthetsz?

\- Csodálkoznál, hogy mennyi! – mondta Malfoy mérgesen.

\- Figyelemre méltó – mondta Piton ironikusan.

\- Volt idő, amikor téged is irányíthattalak – mondta Malfoy, s Hermione csodálkozott, hogyan sikerülhetett neki, hogy így, derékig vízben, meztelenül is annyira arrogánsan viselkedjen.

\- Az már nagyon régen volt, Lucius – mondta Piton. – Alig emlékszem már rá.

\- De én pontosan emlékszem – mondta Malfoy. – Azt tetted, amit parancsoltam.

\- Így volt? – kérdezte Piton unottan.

\- Fordulj meg, Perselus! – mondta Malfoy, és ahogyan mondta, már az is parancsként hangzott.

Az unott kifejezés Piton arcán, feszült figyelemnek adta át helyét.

\- És mi van, ha vonakodok? – kérdezte halkan.

\- Nem is igazán akarsz ellenállni! – mondta Malfoy szelíden, és tudálékosan megcsóválta fejét.

\- Kérhetnél is! – mondta Piton.

\- Igen, megtehetném. És most, fordulj meg! – mondta Malfoy határozottan.

Hermione bent tartotta a levegőt. Hogyan reagálna egy ilyen provokációra Piton. A haragos bájitalmester, akire emlékezett, biztosan nem barátkozott az efféle parancsokkal.

Hihetetlen volt – lehetséges ez?

Piton lehajtotta a fejét, és megfordult.

Hermione megigézve bámulta az arcát, miközben a férfi kezeit a medence szélére helyezte és láthatóan arra várt, hogy Malfoy lépjen valamit. Nem tűnt megalázottnak vagy bármiféleképpen negatívan érintve – arca pusztán feszült várakozást tükrözött.

Malfoy hátulról lépett hozzá. Félresöpörte Piton hollófekete haját, körülölelte fél kézzel a vállát és kezét a szabadon hagyott nyakra támasztotta, miközben másik kezét a férfi dereka köré fonta.

\- Néhány dolog sosem változik, ugye Perselus? – suttogta közelről Piton fülébe, s testét a másikéhoz szorította.

\- Úgy tűnik! – mondta Piton, aki még mindig furcsán nézett ki. Látszatra nem volt számára kényelmetlen, ahogyan Malfoy viselkedett vele.

Malfoy másik kezét is a férfi nyakára tette, s a testet előretolta.

Piton a testsúlyát alkarjára helyezte, amikre a medence szélén támaszkodott.

Egy „Invito"-val, Malfoy magához hívta pálcáját, Piton hátára irányította és mormogott valamit, amit Hermione nem értett. Utána a pálcát a csempézett padlóra hajította, ahol az még egy rövid ideig gurult, s majdnem Hermione lábánál állt meg.

Hermione nem sok időt pazarolt a gondolatra, mi lett volna, ha a pálca neki ütközik – túlságosan lefoglalta az, hogy Malfoyt nézze.  
A férfi kezét végigfuttatta Piton oldalán, majd megállította csípőjénél, amit a víz még eltakart.  
Az, amit utána tett, jóllehet úgy tűnt, mintha a víz alatt történne, a kényelmesen figyelő lány számára összetéveszthetetlen volt – ágyékának erős lökéseivel behatolt Pitonba.  
Ez egy pillanatra dühösen összehúzta szemét, mivel Malfoy eljárása nem feltétlenül volt fájdalommentes. Néhány pillanat múlva a méreg eltűnt, s átadta helyét annak, amit Hermione vágyként értelmezett. Nem mintha idegen lett volna a gondolat, hogy egy férfi egy másikban szexuális vágyat ébresszen – inkább az a felfedezés, hogy egy ilyen szigorú, uralkodó személyiség, mint Piton, egy ilyen helyzetet akadály nélkül élvezni tudjon, lepte meg.  
És egyértelmű volt, hogy élvezte! Lehunyta a szemeit, és Malfoy ritmusára szedte a levegőt.

\- Tetszik ez, Perselus? – kérdezte Malfoy nyersen.

Piton, aki nem tűnt olyan hangulatban, hogy kommunikáljon, bátortalanul összeráncolta a homlokát.

\- Igen – ha befogod végre a szád! – morogta.

\- És milyen? – kérdezte Malfoy, eltekintve a sértéstől. Egyik kezével Piton lábai közé kapott, és óvatos mozdulatokkal húzogatni kezdte.

Piton egy halk nyögéssel nyugtázta ezt a fajta izgatást.

\- Milyen érzés, Perselus? – suttogta Malfoy.

Piton bosszúsan reagált erre, pont úgy, ahogyan tanórán egy kellemetlen kérdésre. Hermionénak muszáj volt az ajkaiba harapnia, nehogy hangosan elnevesse magát, amikor a férfi kinyitotta szemeit, és idegesen megforgatta azokat.

\- Fel tudnál hagyni ezekkel az idegölő kérdésekkel, Lucius? – morogta bosszúsan. Csak az hiányzott már, hogy ujjaival dobolni kezdjen a padlón.

\- Na, szép – akkor inkább abbahagyom – mondta Malfoy, s alábbhagyott a mozdulatokkal.

\- Nem kell abbahagynod, inkább csak tartsd a szád! – mondta Piton szorongva.

\- Nincs okod udvariatlannak lenni! – mondta Malfoy, mielőtt egy hatalmas vigyor terült el az arcán.

\- Lucius!

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy folytassam? – kérdezte Malfoy.

\- A francba, igen!

\- Tehát, mégiscsak tetszik?- kérdezte Malfoy szórakozottan.

\- Aha, az! – mondta Piton sértetten.

Malfoy elégedetten morgott, és újra felvette az előző ritmust, miközben Piton megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és ismét lehunyta szemeit.

\- Mi tetszik jobban – kérdezte Malfoy egy idő után, megzavarva a csendet. – A farkam a seggedben, vagy a kezem a farkadnál?

Piton olyan határozottan fújta ki a levegőt, mintha arra készülne, hogy soha többé nem vesz levegőt, s kétségbeesetten kezére hajtotta fejét.

\- Az első, nem igaz? – mondta Malfoy, partnerének ideges ziláltságára ügyet se vetve.

\- Olyan messzire mennék, hogy mindkettőt ellenállhatatlannak nevezném, ha közben még a fejedet is beledugnád a vízbe, s úgy tartanád – morogta Piton a karjai közül.

\- Szóval, tudod – az nem nézne ki valami elegánsan – mondta Malfoy vigyorogva.

\- De meglenne az az előnye, hogy nem beszélnél többet – mondta Piton.

\- Nem élvezed már a mocskos beszédet? – kérdezte Malfoy ártatlanul.

\- Van különbség a piszkos szavak és a hülye kérdések között – motyogta Piton.

\- Jaj, Perselus! Csak azt akarom hallani a szádból, hogy szereted, ahogy baszlak – mondta Malfoy.

\- Te nárcisztikus kakas! – prüszkölte Piton.

Malfoy felnevetett. Úgy nézett ki, mintha észre sem vette volna a sértést.

Mindeközben Malfoy még mindig nem állt meg a mozgásában és Piton sem tett semmilyen kísérletet, hogy ellökje magától. Ezek a verbális támadások látszólag hozzátartoztak a rendezvényhez. Hermionét megint két vadállatra emlékeztették, akik egymással játszanak – csakhogy itt nem az éles fogak hadakoztak, hanem a nem kevésbé éles szavak.

\- Valld be, hogy élvezed!- mondta Malfoy.

\- Hát… elviselhető – mondta Piton. – Elégedett vagy?

\- Elviselhető? – sivította Malfoy, s keményebbet lökött.

\- Oké – akkor inkább rendben találom – mondta Piton vigyorogva.

\- Most elég! – mondta Malfoy. Ezzel egy időben leálltak lökései és kézmozdulatai is. – Vagy mondasz valami ide illőt, vagy abbahagyom.

\- Oh ember – nehéz eset vagy! – sóhajtotta Piton.

\- Mond ki! – dünnyögte Malfoy.

\- Szeretem, amikor baszol! – fújta ki Piton.

\- Ez túlságosan motiválatlan volt. Mond több beleéléssel! – parancsolta Malfoy.

\- Ne túlozz, Lucius! – morogta Piton.

\- Mond ki! – zengte Malfoy.

\- Oké! Figyelj, Lucius! – vakkantotta Piton. – Szeretem, amikor baszol, és ha most rögtön nem folytatod, kiheréllek és megetetem a golyóidat a krokodilokkal! Elég beleéléssel mondtam?

\- Vannak krokodilok a Roxfortban? – kérdezte Malfoy meglepetten.

\- Még nem! – csattant fel Piton. – De beszerzek majd néhányat magamnak – a te kedvedért!

\- Meg vagyok hatva! – mondta Malfoy.

Újra elkezdett mozogni, s Pitont erős lökésekkel próbálta ingerelni, amit ez nagyon ideillő, mély brummogásokkal kommentált, és a kezét is újra mozgatni kezdte Piton vesszőjén.  
Hermionét teljesen lebilincselte, mind Malfoy, akiből áradt a szexuális energia, mind Piton, aki átadta magát barátja vágyainak és saját kéjének.  
Anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, keze lábai közé siklott, és ott lassú ritmusban kezdte kényeztetni magát. Amikor látta, hogy Malfoy egyre energikusabban hatol be Pitonba, és ennek arckifejezése az eksztázis jeleit mutatta, öle forrón és kéjesen összehúzódott.  
Az utolsó pillanatban nyomta el nyögéseit, melyek a belsejében formálódtak. Elővigyázatosan visszahúzta kezét, nehogy megpróbálja még jobban izgatni magát. Ám a sors – vagy inkább az Ördög – úgy akarta, hogy övénél elakadjon, mely sok kis láncocskából állt össze, és evégett egy nem éppen halk csengést adjon ki.

Malfoy rögtön abbahagyta a mozgást, és Piton is felkapta fejét. Elváltak egymástól, és egy szempillantással jelezték egymásnak, hogy mindketten tanúi voltak a zajnak.  
Hermione növekvő szorongással figyelte, ahogy azok ketten gyors, hajlékony mozdulatokkal elhagyták a medencét. Rövid időn belül mindkettőjük kezében ott volt a pálcájuk, és Piton még egy törölközőt is kanyarított derekára.  
Most már semmi játékos nem volt bennük, inkább – ellenkezőleg – fenyegetően hatottak. Hermione tudta, hogy életveszélyes lenne, akár egy apró hangot is kiadnia. Mindkettőjükről – leginkább Malfoyról – tudta elképzelni, hogy előbb lőnek, aztán kérdeznek.  
Csak remélni tudta, hogyha nagyon csendben marad, a férfiak nem fedezik majd fel.

Mindketten átfésülték a szobát, s minden szögletet megvizsgáltak. De Malfoyjal ellentétben, aki már nem tűnt annyira nyugtalannak, Piton úgy nézett ki, mint aki nem hisz a szemének.  
Elmormolt egy varázsigét, mire vörös fénycsóva szökkent elő pálcájából, amivel szondázni kezdte a környezetet. Malfoy ezt ismét jó ötletnek tartotta, mivel követte társa példáját,  
Hermionénak nem kellett sok, hogy felismerje, milyen veszélybe került. Ha bármelyik fénycsóva eléri pajzsát, láthatóvá válna, hogy a fény nem az oszlopig hatol, hanem korábban visszaverődik. Ezzel egy időben, mikor eldöntötte, hogy egy gyors helyváltoztatás az egyetlen menekülési lehetőség, elérte őt a Piton pálcájából érkező csóva.  
A férfi villámgyorsan reagált, s látszólag tudta, mivel áll szemben, mivel, másodpercekkel később, Hermione védőpajzsa összeomlott.


	2. 2 Fejezet

Hermione ijedt szemekkel nézett a két dühös férfi arcába. Malfoy reagált először. Oldalra hajtotta a fejét és harsányan felnevetett. Hermionét kényelmetlen érzés fogta el, s karját libabőr lepte el.  
Piton, ezzel ellentétben, nem tudta eldönteni, megátkozza a lányt, vagy régi megszokásból néhány száz pontot vonjon le.

\- Miss Granger! – mondta undokul. – Ki más ütné bele az orrát olyan dolgokba, amik semmikképpen sem tartoznak rá? – Egy halk „Expelliarmus-t" mondott, és Hermione pálcája kirepült talárja zsebéből.

Még ez is! Most már teljesen ki van szolgáltatva a két férfinak.

\- Ne légy ilyen udvariatlan, Perselus! – mondta Malfoy dorgálóan. – Miss Granger, talán csak… eltévedt…?

Ördögi mosoly terült szét arcán, mikor lassan Hermione felé közeledett. A férfinak kötélidegei voltak – végül is anyaszült meztelen volt.

\- Mióta tartózkodik már itt, drágám? – kérdezte.

Hermione pipacsvörössé vált.

\- Áhhh – már olyan régóta! – mondta Malfoy gúnyosan vigyorogva. – És? Tetszett magának a műsor?

\- Én… én… ez… - dadogta Hermione.

\- Egy kissé idegesnek tűnik, kedvesem – mondta Malfoy. – Oh – tudom is, hogy miért… - Felemelte pálcáját, melyet a lányra irányított.

Hermione behunyta szemét, és átadta magát a sorsnak.

\- Meleg van, és kegyed egyértelműen túlöltözött - mondta Malfoy lágyan.

Amikor Hermione kinyitotta szemeit, már csak alsónemű volt rajta.

\- Lucius! Hagyd ezt a baromságot! – mondta Piton.

Na végre! Legalább Pitonban maradt valami emberi érzés. Hermione előtt megcsillant a remény, hogy épp bőrrel kikerülhet ebből a slamasztikából.

\- Na, ne csináld! Végül is az elejétől fogva figyelt minket – mondta Malfoy. – Akkor ő is ajánlhatna valamit cserébe.

Hermione összekulcsolta karjait, amikor melltartója köddé vált.

\- Hm – feltehetőleg igazad van, – mondta Piton elgondolkozva, miközben ő is közelebb ment. – és egyébként is mindegy – el kell valahogy távolítanunk.

Hermione ijedten kapta fel a fejét. Eltávolítani? Miről beszél ez a pasi? Ez biztosan egy rémálom.

\- Én először EZT fogom eltávolítani – mondta Malfoy, és eltüntette a lány bugyiját.

Hermione hirtelen lejjebb csúsztatta egyik kezét, hogy ágyékát eltakarja, miközben a másikkal megpróbálta elrejteni melleit Malfoy kutató pillantásai elől.

\- Az elpárologtatás nem hagy sok nyomot maga után – motyogta Piton maga elé.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy elég lenne, ha csak az agyát manipulálnánk? – kérdezte Malfoy. Még közelebb lépett Hermionéhoz, és feje mellé, az oszlopnak támaszkodott, amihez Hermione préselte magát.

\- Az túl bizonytalan! – mondta Piton. – Néha előjön néhány emlékfoszlány.

Időközben ő is közelebb ment az oszlophoz, s megtámasztotta magát a másik oldalon.

\- Megígérem, hogy nem mondok semmit – biztosította őket remegő hangon a lány.

\- Jah – ön és a hallgatás – ki hinné? – fújta Piton kéjesen.

\- Na, ne légy már ilyen! De hát, ha megígéri! – mondta Malfoy.

Hermione erőteljesen bámult maga elé – mivel a két férfi meztelensége teljesen összezavarta. Pitonon még mindig volt egy törölköző, amit egy rövid pillantással figyelt meg.

\- Zavarja ez a törölköző, Miss Granger? – kérdezte Malfoy készségesen. – Perselus! Udvariatlanság, törölközőt viselni, mikor a mi elbűvölő vendégünk semmit sem visel – tette hozzá vigyorogva.

\- Nem zavar! – cincogta Hermione.

\- Látod – nem zavarja, hogy nincs rajta ruha – mondta Malfoy vidáman.

\- Nem így értettem! – mondta Hermione kétségbeesetten. – Úgy értettem, Piton professzor nyugodtan magán hagyhatja a törölközőt.

\- EZ nagyon tetszik… - prüszkölte Piton, és bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét. -… ide settenkedik, és utána előírja nekem, milyen ruhát viseljek.

Hermione zavart pillantást vetett rá.

\- Ne vegye komolyan! – suttogta Malfoy a füléhez közel, TÚL közel. Fejét megfordította, és így két megigéző, égkék szembe nézett, melyek érdeklődve vizslatták.

\- Nem akarja igazából megölni – mondta Malfoy mosolyogva.

\- Dehogynem – azt akarom! – mondta Piton.

Hermione feje ismét irányt változtatott, hogy most két éjfekete szembe nézzen, amik épp azt mérlegelték, mennyi időbe telne eltüntetni a hulláját.

\- Ugye, nem gondolja komolyan, professzor…? – mondta Hermione siránkozva.

Piton oldalt hajtotta fejét, és elgondolkodott.

\- Az ötletet azonban igen csak csábítónak találom – mondta végül.

\- Én pedig a kilátást találom igen csábítónak – mondta Malfoy.

Basszus! Véletlenül – elmerülve a létfenntartásban – leengedte kezét, s most Malfoy és Piton is fesztelenül bámulták melleit.

\- Most szeretnék elmenni! – mondta Hermione éles hangon.

\- Micsoda? Már megint el akar minket hagyni? – kérdezte Malfoy. – Ezt most igazán elhamarkodottnak vélem, Miss Granger. Tekintettel lévén a tényre, hogy ön már jó ideje nézőként van jelen ebben a szobában, úgy volna igazságos, ha ezért a felelőtlen vétkéért kárpótolna minket azzal, hogy még egy ideig társaságunkban marad.

\- Csak nem gondolja komolyan… - zihálta Hermione hitetlenül, majd elhallgatott, mivel sehogy sem sikerült, Malfoy kétértelmű célozgatását szavakba öntenie.

\- A természetes rothadást elkerülendően az elpárologtatás tűnik a legmegfelelőbb alternatívának – mondta Piton a keletkezett csendet megtörve.

\- Ha elhatározza, hogy itt tartózkodik egy cseppet, az esetleg megenyhítené kissé az ön öreg bájitalprofesszorát is – mondta Malfoy.

\- Ki itt az öreg? – kérdezte Piton mérgesen.

Hermione érzése, hogy egy szokásos, fura álomba csöppent, most megerősödött.

\- Mr Malfoy, Piton professzor – mondta elvékonyodott hangon. – Tényleg őszintén sajnálom, hogy megzavartam magukat, és még egyszer elnézést kérek – de kérem, hadd menjek el.

\- Nem zavart, hanem titokban leskelődött! – mondta Piton szigorúan. – És ha nem bukik le, akkor még most is azt tenné. Erre nem elég egy egyszerű bocsánat.

Hermione ránézett, majd alsóajkába harapott. Mi a halált válaszolhatna erre?

\- Felizgatta, amit látott? – kérdezte Malfoy gyengéden.

Hermione tekintete ismét felé siklott.

\- Hogy…? „És hogy!" Mi…? „Francba, francba, francba!" Nem… - dadogta, és megint elöntötte a pír.

\- Természetes, hogy igen! – mondta Malfoy mosolyogva, s mintha összeesküvők lennének, rákacsintott.

Ez a férfi tényleg tudott sármos is lenni, ha akart… MIKRE GONDOL? Piton épp fontolóra veszi, hogy bevigye egy sarokba, és Malfoy valószínűleg arra gondol, hogyan vesse rá magát – és Ő arra gondol, hogy milyen sármos…?

\- Mindig is elég rosszul hazudott – súgta Piton azzal a összecsomagollak-és-megeszlek-hangjával, amitől Hermione egész testét ellepte a libabőr.

\- Maga fázik! – mondta Malfoy örömmel, mikor pillantása a lány megfeszült mellbimbóira esett. – Jöjjön csak be a vízbe – ott meleg van.

\- De azt nem lehet… - lehelte Hermione.

\- Jaj, már! – mondta Malfoy boldogan. – Ön már nem diák! És mint felnőtt nő azzal fürödhet, és ott, ahol kedve tartja – és ha már úgyis itt van…

\- Ez… - Hermione nem talált szavakat.

\- Na, mondjál már te is valamit, Perselus! – mondta Malfoy.

\- Mit mondhatnék? Ha Miss Granger túl gyáva… - mondta Piton lenézően, s megvonta vállát.

Hermione utálta ezt a hangnemet! Ezzel kínozta egész diákkorában. Gyáva! Pah! Megmutatja neki, hogy hatalmasat téved.

\- Ha ÖN megszabadul törölközőjétől, akkor ÉN is bemegyek a vízbe – mondta hidegen.

\- Na, csináld már, Perselus. Le azzal a… - Malfoy csak ennyit tudott mondani, mielőtt Piton törölközője képen találta, amit sajnos nem vett észre, mivel túlságosan lefoglalta Hermione dekoratív libabőre.

\- Miss Granger! – mondta Piton bársonyosan, s karját Hermione felé nyújtotta. Mivel a lány jobb oldalán állt, és Hermione jobb keze még mindig – ha már nem is annyira ragaszkodóan – az ágyékát takarta, Hermione nem tudta biztosra, mit is tegyen. Elég nehezen tudná a bal kezét nyújtani. Az hogy nézne ki? Tehát csak egy maradt – szemeket becsukni és átesni rajta.

Elvette kezét öléből – amire Malfoy pillantása azonnal egy szinttel lejjebb csúszott – és belehelyezte Piton felé helyezett kezébe. Eközben becsületesen arra törekedett, nehogy kíváncsiságból megbámulja a bájitalmester lába közötti területet, amit eddig még nem láthatott.

Piton elkapta a kezét, de ahelyett, hogy a vízhez vezette volna, nagy orrához vezette ujjait, és élvezettel telve beszívta a szagot, ami odaragadt. Az ujjainak tényleg… pina szaga volt? Hermionét elöntötte a pír.

\- Hazudott! – mondta Piton.

\- Megérzed, hogy hazudott? – kérdezte Malfoy kétkedően.

\- Érzem, hogy hegyes, mint a szomszéd „lumpija"*. – mondta Piton.

\- Mi az a „lumpi"? – kérdezte Malfoy irritáltan.

\- Áh, semmiség – csak egy mugli szójáték! – mondta Hermione gyorsan.

Miután Piton így megszégyenítette, ő is vethetett egy pillantást a már törölközőmentes zónára – amit meg is tett, miközben a férfi a medence széléhez vezette. Malfoy, aki hozzájuk csapódott, és most a másik oldalról kísérte, vidáman vette észre a rejtett pillantásokat.

\- Figyelemre méltó, nem igaz? – suttogta a fülébe, ami egy rendreutasítást eredményezett Pitontól.

\- Ne légy ennyire közönséges, Lucius! – mondta szigorúan, ami Hermione számára egyértelművé tette, hogy tudja, miről beszélgetnek, ami azt jelentette, hogy észrevette a pillantásait. Ciki, tényleg irtó ciki – de ettől eltekintve – Malfoynak igaza volt!

Vonakodva emelte fel Hermione a tekintetét, és Pitont követve leereszkedett néhány lépcsőfokon – amik ismét a semmiből kerültek elő – be a medencébe, miközben Malfoy hátra maradt, és feltehetőleg a lány hátsójára vetett egy pillantást.  
A víz csodálatosan meleg volt és – egy bizonyos kiegészítőnek hála – kellemes érzést hagyott a lány bőrén.

Piton még mindig fogta a lány kezét, ámbár nem volt rá indoka. Emellett egyenesen a szemébe nézett, ami Hermionét igen elbizonytalanította.

\- Ugye tisztában van vele, mit készül megtenni? – kérdezte nagyon halkan.

Hermione nyelt egyet. Igen – mit is csinál itt? Pitonnal és Malfoyjal fürdik! Meztelenül! És emellett ez nem maradandó, ha jól értelmezte Malfoy pillantásait. Meddig menne el, ha ő nem követi a vágyait? És mi van Pitonnal? Azt mondta, hogy eltávolításának gondolatát igen csábítónak találja. Az, ahogyan most őt nézi, egy másik bíróság elé juttatná. Tehát nem csak a saját nemére izgul! Akarja… őt! Milyen hízelgő gondolat! Piton szexet akar vele – ebben teljesen biztos volt! A férfi, aki egész diákkorában szívtelenül keresztülnézett rajta, kívánta őt. Milyen mámorító érzés!  
És Malfoy? Mindig is tartott tőle, a kegyetlen arroganciájától és attól, ahogyan a mugliszületésűeket kezelte; nem éppen jó ajánlólevél ahhoz, hogy közelebb engedje magához. Mégis galád sármja olyan hatást gyakorolt rá, melynek képtelen volt ellenállni.  
El akarna inkább menni? A józan esze azt tanácsolta: igen, a hasa, a szíve és leginkább lüktető öle ellenben azt mondta: nem – az ész ezzel leszavazva.

\- Igen, tudom, mibe egyezek bele – és szeretnék itt maradni! – válaszolta Piton kérdésére.

Piton kicsit szkeptikusan nézett rá, aztán egy gúnyos mosoly jelent meg ajkain.

\- Van tapasztalata ilyen dolgokban, vagy ez megint a tipikus Granger-kíváncsiság? – kérdezte lenéző hangon, ami Hermionét lázadóvá tette.

\- Természetesen van tapasztalatom! – sziszegte. – Valóban nem két férfival egyszerre… - tette hozzá visszahúzódóbban.

\- Na akkor…! – mondta Piton mosolyogva, és a lány kezét, melyet egész idő alatt tartott, most ajkaihoz vezette, hogy áhítatosan megcsókolhassa a csuklója belsejét ott, ahol az erek a bőr alatt összefutnak – egy nagyon érzékeny pont, amit Hermione meglepve tapasztalt.

\- Hahó! Ugye nem fogjátok nélkülem elkezdeni! – ellenkezett Malfoy, aki a medence mellett a díványig sietett, hogy onnan egy üveggel és három pohárral térjen vissza.

\- Véletlenül nincs kedved kimenni a kastély elé, és kinyújtóztatni a lábadat? – kérdezte Piton. Majd visszatért Hermione csuklójához.

Hermione szóhoz sem jutott. Túlságosan lefoglalta Piton megfigyelése, s elbűvölték az apró hullámok, melyeket az érintett terület az öle felé űzött.

\- Felejtsd el, Perselus! – mondta Malfoy. A poharakat a medence szélére állította, becsúszott melléjük a vízbe és hozzáfogott az üveg kinyitásához.

\- Néhány hosszt leúszni? – kérdezte Piton kevés reménnyel a hangjában. – Úgy öt-, hatszázat?

\- Tudom, hogy nem szívesen osztozkodsz, Perselus – mondta Malfoy és végiggurította a dugót a földön, - de – amennyire ez a fiatal hölgy gyönyörű – nem fogsz engem elkergetni!

Lendületesen megtöltötte a három poharat és az egyiket Hermione felé nyújtotta.

\- Pezsgőt? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mely elfelejttette, hogy egy mugligyűlölő ex-halálfaló.

Hermione elvette a poharat és visszamosolygott.

\- Perselus!

Piton kissé akaratlanul eresztette el Hermione kezét, s a pezsgő után nyúlt.

Hermione igen vakmerőnek érezte magát, mikor poharát a másik kettőéhez koccintotta. Ki gondolta volna, hogy az ő kis kalandja ilyen izgalmas fordulatot vesz.

\- Igyunk erre az estére és arra, hogy ez az elbűvölő, fiatal hölgy megtisztelt a látogatásával – mondta Malfoy és tekintetét mélyen a lány szemébe fúrta, mielőtt beleivott a pohárba.

Közelebb húzódott a lányhoz, miközben poharát a másikéval együtt a medence szélére tette. Mikor visszahúzta a kezét, mintegy véletlenül, végigsimított a lány vállán.

\- Oh – elnézést! – súgta, és azonnal egy csókot lehelt arra a pontra. Mielőtt Hermione felfogta volna, mi történik, a férfi már nyakának vonalához ért. Eközben természetes mozdulattal átkarolta a derekát.

\- Mr. Malfoy, én… öhm… - dadogta Hermione, akinek ez kicsit gyors volt.

\- Szólíts Luciusnak! – mondta Malfoy, s játékosan belemélyesztette fogait a lány nyakába, mely Hermionéből egy apró, ijedt visítást csalt elő.

Piton félig szórakozott, félig bosszús pillantásokkal figyelte az eseményeket.

\- Ez már megint tipikus! – mormogta. – Mindig előre kell tolakodnod!

\- Egy szót se erről – válaszolt Malfoy, és finoman megrágta Hermione fülcimpáját. – Végül is te akartad ezt az elragadó teremtést eltávolítani.

\- Rosszul ítélkeztem! – mondta Piton. – Eszembe jutott néhány érdekes dolog, amit vele tehetnék – tette hozzá behízelgő hangon.

Egy pillanatig Hermione szemébe nézett, mielőtt tekintete lassan lejjebb irányult, és melleinél megállapodott. A meleg víz ellenére Hermionét ellepte a libabőr. Malfoy észrevette, majd felnevetett.

\- Azt hiszem a hölgynek nincsenek ellenvetései – mondta, és keze, mely Hermione derekán nyugodott, észrevétlenül lejjebb csusszant. – Talán mindketten elférünk – mit gondolsz, Perselus?

Ezekkel a szavakkal kicsit arrébb csúszott, hogy most pontosan Hermione mögött állhasson. Kezét végig Hermione csípőjén tartotta.

\- Most van elég helyed azt tenni, amit csak akarsz – mondta Pitonnak, mielőtt elkezdte volna Hermione nyakát csókolgatni.

Piton tett egy lépést Hermione felé és – miközben elkapta a lány pillantását – felemelte kezét, és arcára helyezte. Nagyon lassan, már-már áhítatos mozdulattal söpörte hátra a lány haját és markolt bele fürtjeibe. A mód, ahogyan fejét könnyedén hátrahajlította és ezzel nyakát, melyet Malfoy még mindig kezelésben tartott, ennek még jobban kiszolgáltatta, rendkívül felizgatta.

Amikor arca az övéhez közelített, felmerült benne a gondolat, hogy ez nem lehet valóság, hanem egy fura álom, melyből mindjárt felébred. Ez a valótlan benyomás rögtön elmosódott, mikor Piton ajkai az övéihez értek és nyelve kalandozni kezdett szájában. Ki – Merlin szakállára – gondolta volna, hogy ez a mindig lehangoló bájitalprofesszor úgy tud csókolni, ahogy…, ahogy…, ahogy Hermionét még sosem csókolták?

Hermione nem tudott betelni az érzéssel, amit ez a csók kiváltott belőle, és amit hevesen megismételt. Eközben Malfoy még mindig nyakán és tarkóján dolgozott, és ezzel libabőrhullámokat ébresztett a lányban.

Malfoy kezei felfedezőútra indultak. Egyik a csípőről a lány hasára csúszott, és már biztos volt, hogy mélyebbre is csúszik. A másik felfedezte melleit, és rögtön gyúrni kezdte. Emellett a már megkeményedett bimbóit ujjai közé vette, és minden mozdulatnál összenyomta őket.

Hermione halkan nyögdécselt, amikor Piton is lassan és élvezettel végigsiklott ujjaival másik bimbóján. Ezzel növelte az izgató érzést, mely ölébe küldte az apró hullámokat.

Hermione lassan bátrabb lett, s egyik karját Piton dereka köré fonta, hogy közelebb húzhassa magához. Ez ahhoz vezetett, hogy valami egyértelműen kemény és – ahogy Malfoy nevezte – igazán figyelemre méltó a hasának nyomódott. Ezzel egy időben másik kezével maga mögé kapott, hogy Malfoy hátsóját kényeztethesse, mely szintén ahhoz vezetett, hogy az ő kőkemény erekciója hátának súrlódjon.

Hermione gyorsabban kezdte szedni a levegőt, amikor a két felizgult férfiasságot testén érezte. Rögtön felbátorodott, és levetkőzte gátlásait. Egy-egy kezével végigsimított a két férfi hasán, lefelé indulva, míg a felálló péniszekhez ért, melyeket megmarkolt és dörzsölni kezdett.

A hatás, melyet tettével elért, lenyűgöző volt.

Mindkét férfi közelebb húzódott hozzá, és intenzívebben kényeztették kezeikkel és szájukkal. De ami Hermionét leginkább megérintette; az elfojtott sóhajok, amit a férfiak magukból kiadtak. Az érzés, hogy ő volt, aki így feltüzelte őket, részegítő volt.

\- Látod, Lucius – ő jobban csinálja! – zihálta Piton.

Malfoy ujjait a lány ölében mélyebbre engedte és megtalálta csiklóját, amit meglepően érzékenyen kezdett el izgatni. Pitonnak ugyanez járhatott fejében, és mikor vágyai célját foglaltan találta, egy ingerült horkantást hallatott.

\- Már megint tolakodsz, Lucius! – sziszegte halkan. Mielőtt ez bármit reagálhatott volna, Piton, Hermione vállait megmarkolva, megfordította úgy, hogy a lány neki háttal álljon. Malfoy keze nem tágított a helyéről, és precízen tovább izgatta, miközben Piton, most már hátulról, lábai közé kapott és felfedezte a területet.

Egyik pillanatról a másikra hirtelen Malfoy arcába nézni kicsit elbizonytalanította Hermionét. Amin nem segített a tény, hogy még mindig kezében tartotta szerszámát. A férfi észrevette a bizonytalanságot, és bátorítóan a lányra mosolygott. Aztán a lányhoz hajolt, hogy megcsókolja. Ajkai először lágyan érintették az övéit, mielőtt követelőzőbbé vált. A lány sosem számított ilyen sok figyelemre ettől a férfitől, pláne nem a nők terén.

Ugyanebben a pillanatban, amikor nyelve a lány szájába nyomult, Piton ujjai néhány szinttel lejjebb hatoltak a lányba. Halkan Malfoy szájába nyögött, ami a férfit arra bátorította, hogy intenzívebben csókolja.

Piton nem állt le. Ujjai izgató, ám lassú tempóban mozogtak ki és be. A vágy, melyet kiváltott, olyan erős volt, hogy Hermione visszahúzta kezeit az izgalmas területről. Kezeit Malfoy nyaka köré fonta, mivel úgy érezte, ha nem kapaszkodik meg, összecsuklik.

Hermione fejében viharosan kavarogtak a gondolatok, melyeken a kötetlen testi vágy uralkodott.

Újra és újra tisztázta magában, KI az, aki nagy beleéléssel kényezteti és KI az, aki utánozhatatlan pontossággal beléhatol. És most itt áll – ő, Hermione Granger, a kastély egykori mintadiákja – egy óriási fürdőkádban két nem igazán megbízható és valójában egyáltalán nem kedves, hanem inkább veszélyes férfi között, röviddel a kielégülés előtt.

Az Ördögbe – és milyen isteni!

„Ki gondolta volna, hogy ez az este így végződik?", gondolta Hermione utoljára, mielőtt a közeledő orgazmus elvette az eszét. Pihegve elvált Malfoy ajkaitól. És fejét karjára hajtotta, melyek még mindig a férfi nyaka köré voltak fonva.

\- Elmegy! – suttogta Piton, ám szavait elnyomták a Hermionéból előtörő nyögések, melyek Malfoy – Észrevettem, te okostojás! – megjegyzését is elnyomták.

Mikor hüvelyének összehúzódásai lelassultak Piton ujjai körül és ő kihúzta őket a lányból, Hermione egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. De miután mindkét férfi gyengéden simogatni kezdte, és bőrének minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét végigcsókolta, ez az érzés elreppent.

Piton, aki még mindig mögötte állt, egy idő után keze után nyúlt és azokat nyaka köré fonta, ezzel kiszolgáltatva melleit Malfoynak. Malfoy kapott az alkalmon, és lassan körözni kezdett nyelvével a lány mellbimbója körül. Majd hirtelen szájába vette, és szívni kezdte. Forró áramlás kezdődött Hermione melleitől az öle felé, és ott újra felélesztette a tüzet.

A lány felnyögött. Hallotta, ahogy Piton, aki nyakába temetkezett, halkan nevet.

\- Azt hiszem, a hölgy készen áll a második menetre – mondta a férfi, és egyedül ez az összetéveszthetetlen hang, mely oly ígéretesen hangzott, átemelte Hermionét a mámor következő fokára.

Amikor megérezte Malfoy felfelé igyekvő ajkait, fejét hátrahajtotta és Piton vállán támasztotta meg, ezzel több helyet hagyva a másiknak.

Malfoy gyengéden megcsókolta a lány nyakát, mikor odaért, majd megemelte fejét. Hermione meglepetten figyelte, ahogyan Piton hajába markol, és arra bíztatja, hogy fejét megemelje a lány nyakáról. Egyértelmű volt, hogy Malfoy meg akarta csókolni Pitont.

Hermione visszatartotta a lélegzetét, mire Piton akaratlanul is visszahúzódott.

\- Ne csináld, Perselus! – mondta Malfoy mulattatva. – A kicsike elég sokáig figyelt minket. És meglehetősen biztos vagyok benne, hogy, amit látott, az felizgatta.

Piton hitetlen pillantást küldött Hermione felé, és a lány csak egy elnéző vállvonással tudott válaszolni. Hogy Malfoy megállapítását nyomatékosabbá tegye, Piton felé fordult, szorosan hozzásimult és lehúzta a férfi fejét, hogy megcsókolhassa. Rövid idő múlva elvált tőle, és ugyanezt megtette Malfoyjal is, hogy ismét Pitonhoz fordulhasson, majd megint vissza.

\- Igaza van – mondta Malfoy vigyorogva, miután a lány megint Piton ajkán csüngött, - majdnem ugyanaz. – Egyértelmű szándékkal közeledett Pitonhoz, mikor Hermione elvált tőle.

Már az imént, a távolból is élvezte Hermione, a csókolózó férfiak látványát, de a közelből figyelve minden sokkal részegítőbb volt. Lélegzetvisszafojtva követte Malfoy módszerét. Egyre agresszívebb lett, és mikor mindez túl sok lett Pitonnak, erősen meglökte a másikat, melyet a másik nevetve fogadott.

\- Ne hagyd magad megtéveszteni, édes – mondta Hermionénak. – Piton szívesen csinálja durvábban, csak valószínűleg jó benyomást akar kelteni.

\- Rajtad a legdurvább a nagy szád – morogta Piton.

Malfoy csak nevetett és figyelmét ismét Hermione felé fordította.

\- Hagyd a bősz professzort, kicsim – mondta, s lefejtette karjait Piton nyakáról. Megfordította Hermionét, hogy a lány háta szorosan hozzásimuljon. Hermione a fenekénél érezte az erekcióját, s nyakánál a leheletét.

Piton mozdulatlanul állt előttük – kezeit szétnyitva a medence szélének támaszkodott – és várakozott.

\- Érintsd meg! – suttogta Malfoy Hermione fülébe. Megfogta a kezét és Piton bal vállára helyezte, miközben ő sajátját a jobb vállára tette.

\- Csináld utánam! – motyogta Malfoy. Ujjait Piton nyakáig futtatta, és onnan az arcára. Mikor Hermione nem követte mozdulatait, a lány kezét apró nyomatékkal a férfi másik arcához vezette.

A lány elveszetten pillantott volt tanárára. A férfi arckifejezése annyira meghatározhatatlan volt, hogy nem tudta eldönteni, élvezi-e, vagy pedig a következő pillanatban kirobban. Csak akkor, mikor Malfoy belemélyesztette kezét a férfi hajába, és onnan ajkain végighúzta ujjait, hitte Hermione, hogy egy nyomra bukkant. Nyomra? Leginkább egy odaadó pillantásra, melyet vonásain lehetett észrevenni.

Lassan és óvatosan követte Malfoyt. Ujjait a férfi hajába csúsztatta. Mikor röviddel azután az ajkaihoz érkezett, a másik kéz már megint eltűnt.

Hermione óvatosan végighúzta hüvelykujját a férfi félig nyitott ajkán, miközben Malfoy ujjai már a kulccsontnál időztek.

Piton, meglepő módon, teljesen átadta magát Hermione kényeztetéseinek, akárcsak Malfoyénak – mintha magától értetődő lenne, hogy volt diákja simogatja.

Végül mindketten Piton mellkasához és mellbimbóihoz érkeztek, amik rögtön megkeményedtek az érintésüktől.

Piton hátrahajtotta fejét, és kellemes, brummogó hangot hallatott, mely Hermionét megismertette a hang/mellbimbó-összefüggéssel (J).

Malfoy szabad keze mindeközben Hermione derekára fonódott, és most céltudatosan a lány öle felé mozdult. Amíg Hermione és ő lassan Piton erekciója felé közeledtek, Malfoy a lány szeméremajkai közé csúsztatta ujját. Majd lassan masszírozni kezdte a lány csiklóját.

Hermione felnyögött, és buján hozzábújt a férfihoz.

Kezük a víz alatt, Piton merev részénél találkozott. Hermione, ujjait a kemény rész köré fonta. Malfoy a lány kezére tette sajátját. Ő adta a ritmust a fel-le mozdulatokhoz, mely Pitonnak, a látszat szerint, rendkívül ínyére volt. Hermione mégis kiszabadította magát Malfoy szorításából, hagyta, hogy az folytassa, míg ő egy kicsit lejjebb csúszott.

Az erotikus hangnem, melyet Piton hangja megütött, mikor a lány szelíd nyomással gyúrni kezdte tojásait, figyelemre méltó volt. Hermione kinyújtotta Malfoy kezét – azt, amelyik lábai közt volt – és felkínálta neki ölét, ahonnan magától hüvelyébe csúszott a férfi ujja.

\- Ott van! – mondta Malfoy.

Piton olyan éhes pillantást vetett a lányra, hogy Hermione majdnem megszédült a vágytól.

\- Akarod, hogy Perselus megdugjon? – suttogta Malfoy halkan a fülébe.

\- Igen! – lehelte Hermione.

\- Azt akarja, hogy megdugd! – közölte Malfoy sugárzóan.

Piton szemei még sötétebbnek tűntek. Megfogta Hermione karjait, átemelte őket a fején és Malfoy nyaka köré fonta őket. Ő megint a lány feneke alá tette kezeit és – könnyeden, mivel a víz alatt volt – megemelte, miközben a lábait szétterpesztette.

Hermione izgatottan pihegett és megbűvölten nézte Pitont, aki a combjai közé helyezkedett. A testét így felkínálni kábító érzés volt.

Pillanatokkal később megérezte keménységét bejáratánál és Malfoyét fenekénél. Pár pillanatig aggódott, hogy beéri-e fenekének partjával, főleg azok után, amit megfigyelt. De már a következő pillanatban eltűntek gondolatai a lenyűgöző érzéstől, hogy Piton pénisze beléhatolt. Kevés célzott mozdulattal a lány végéig hatolt, s megmaradt ott egy ideig, amit arra használt, hogy kezeit a lány hátsója mögé tegye és elriassza onnan Malfoyét.

A másik nem ellenkezett, hanem elkezdte gyúrni egyik kezével a lány mellét, másikkal csiklóját dörzsölni, amit Hermione egy lelkes sóhajjal üdvözölt.

Amikor pedig Piton lassú, de – legalább az utolsó mozdulatokban – erőteljes lökésekkel kényeztetni kezdte, Hermionéval megtörtént. Gátlástalanul nyögdécselt, s megpróbálta Piton és Malfoy ritmusát ölével követni.

Malfoy a jelenetet szóbeli ingerlésekkel festette alá.

\- Téged is jól basz, drágám? – kérdezte kíváncsian.

Hermione, két nyögés között egy „igen"-t lehelt.

\- Milyen érzés, ahogy a farkadat körülöleli, Perselus? – kérdezte Pitontól. – Jó szűk?

\- Igen! – zihálta Piton. – Szűk!

\- Szeretnéd még keményebben, angyalom? – kérdezte Malfoy Hermionét.

\- Igen! – nyöszörögte Hermione.

\- Fogd egy kicsit vissza! – mondta Pitonnak.

Piton keményebben és gyorsabban mozgott Hermionéban.

\- De ugye nem fogtok elmenni? – mondta élesen Malfoy.

Hermione meglepetten szívta be a levegőt, míg Piton szemei kifordultak, miközben alábbhagyott a mozdulatokkal.

\- Hogyha befognád a szádat, Lucius! – morogta.

\- Jaj, ne már! – volt a válasz, amely már ismét barátságosan csengett.

\- Kicsit megváltoztatjuk a felállást, édes – mondta Malfoy Hermionénak, és gyengéden megcsókolta a halántékát. – Fond a karjaid Perselus nyaka köré!

Hermione úgy tett, ahogy kívánták, és szorosan Pitonhoz simult, aki már fél kézzel a hátát tartotta. Csípőjének könnyed mozdulataival megpróbált, már amennyire sikerült, fel-le mozogni, amely egy szeretetteljes mosolyt csalt Piton szájára.

\- Türelem, Hermione! – suttogta. – Még hiányzik egy hozzávaló.

Egy másodperccel később Hermione rájött, mire gondolt – furcsa hideget érzett a hátsó bejáratánál, s rögtön megérezte Malfoy kemény tagját nyílásánál. Ösztönösen összeszorította fenekét, s meghátrált.

\- Csak nyugodtan! – mondta Malfoy, miközben hangja – Hermione szerint – izgatottan hangzott. – Nem akarok fájdalmat okozni!

Egy, „nem fogok fájdalmat okozni" sokkal jobban megnyugtatta volna, de így tovább próbálkozott ellenállni a támadásnak.

\- Basszus! Nem tudod megtartani? – szidta Malfoy Pitont.

\- Próbáld lassabban, Lucius! – mondta Piton nyugodtan. – Hermione, el kell engedned magad, akkor nem fáj. Lucius nagyon óvatos lesz – ugye, Lucius?

\- Igen! Persze! – nyögött Malfoy. – Ha előbb fel nem robbanok a gyönyörtől!

\- Lucius, így nem fog menni! – mondta Piton egy csepp szigorral a hangjában. Hermione hirtelen úgy érezte, ismét visszacsöppent az iskolai időkbe. A hangnem Piton óráira emlékeztette – egy nagyon furcsa érzés, mivel eközben a férfi kőkemény erekciója még mindig benne volt.

\- Ígérem, hogy óvatos és nagyon-nagyon lassú leszek, Hermione – mondta Malfoy szelíden, majdhogynem kérlelve. – De ha folyamatosan begörcsölsz, az nem vezet sehová.

\- Bízz benne! – súgta Piton Hermione fülébe, majd apró csókokkal borította be a lány nyakát. – És bízz bennem!

\- Oké! – suttogta Hermione, és, amennyire csak tudta, elengedte izmait.

Mikor ismét megérezte a nyomást nyílásánál, nyugodt tudott maradni, de amikor Malfoy kicsit beljebb nyomakodott, megint megfeszítette magát.

\- Vond el a figyelmét, Perselus! – nyögte Malfoy.

Piton fél kézzel magához vonta Hermionét, s megcsókolta. Valóban lefoglalta az intenzív nyelvjáték, s nem figyelt arra, mi történik a másik felén. Amikor Malfoy tagja túlhaladta a szűk izomgyűrűt, ijedten felnyögött Piton szájában, s a férfi megszakította a csókot.

\- Engedd el magad! – suttogta, és lágyan simogatni kezdte a haját.

Lassan és óvatosan – pont ahogyan megígérte – tolta magát Malfoy egyre beljebb. Minden centiméternél, amit elfoglalt, Hermione félelme puszta kéjjé változott. Ez a fajta ingerlés idegen, ám egyben izgató volt.

\- Ez jó! – sóhajtott Hermione, ami Malfoyból egy elégedett horkantást csalt elő.

Hermione már teljesen magába fogadta a férfit, aki lassú ritmusban mozogni kezdett, amit rövid idő alatt Piton is felvett.

Mindkét férfit egyszerre magában érezve, Hermione úgy érezte, megőrül. Átkarolta Pitont, és halkan nyögdécselni kezdett annak nyakhajlatába, miközben Malfoy meggyorsította a ritmust.

\- Tudod, mi a legjobb, drágám? – lihegte Malfoy megbűvölten. – Perselust és engem, minket csak egy vékony akadály választ el – érzem, ahogy a farka az enyémnek dörzsölődik.

Hermione az újdonságot egy kéjes sóhajjal nyugtázta, s Piton is hangot adott tetszésének, valahol a brummogás és a morgás között – mindenképpen valami állatiasnak nevezhető hangon. A következő pár percben intenzívebbé vált ez a hang, és ez hirdette, hogy Pitonnak nem kell sok idő, hogy a csúcsra érjen.

Malfoy, akinek ismerős volt ez az előjel, rögtön meg is említette.

\- Perselus, ugye nem gondolod komolyan? Várj szolgálatkészen rám… pardon, ránk!

\- Nem tudok sokáig várni – mormogta Piton. – Szolgálatkészen siess és segíts neki!

Malfoy sóhajtott, ám kezét Hermione és Piton közé csúsztatta, s el kezdte dörzsölni a lány csiklóját, miközben lökéseinek intenzitását növelte. Mindenekelőtt tétován, és mikor már biztos lett, hogy Hermione élvezi, hevesebben.

Az igyekezet ellenére, végül Piton volt, aki először elment – természetesen hangosan és teljes önkontroll nélkül. Persze ez Hermionét oly mértékben felizgatta, hogy a férfit követve, egy elnyújtott nyöszörgéssel ért az eksztázis csúcsára. Heves vonaglással egy intenzív, hosszú orgazmust érzett, mely magával rántotta Malfoyt is.

Mikor Malfoy utolsó nyögései is elhaltak, lihegve dőltek egymásnak, s a medence szélének. Még érezték az erotikus földrengés elcsendesedő hullámait, mely végigfutott rajtuk.

Hermione még mindig Piton mellének dőlt, mikor Malfoy a pezsgős poharak után nyúlt és kiosztotta azokat. Hermione mohón kiitta pezsgőjét, majd a poharat visszaadta Malfoynak.

\- Kaphatok még ebből? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

\- Miből? – kérdezte Malfoy vigyorogva.

\- Mindenből! – válaszolta Hermione.

\- Hát persze! – súgta Malfoy, és csókot lehelt a lány kezére.

Hermione kérdően fordult Pitonhoz.

\- Kaphatsz még! – mondta Piton, és szelíden megcsókolta Hermione homlokát. – De előbb egy kicsit pihenünk. – Ezekkel a szavakkal felemelte a lányt, végiggázolt vele a vízen és végül felvitte a lépcsőkön. A párnás díványhoz vitte, mely a megerőltető vízi-aktus után, csábítóan csalogatta őket.

Malfoy követte őket a pezsgővel és a poharakkal együtt.

És amikor mindhárman a nagy, puha díványon hevertek – Hermione a két férfi között, a legkülönbözőbb testrészek egymáson – és egymást lustán simogatták, a három fejben mindenféle ötletek kezdtek érni, hogy hogyan folytatódhatna tovább az este.

* lumpi: német szállóige (képtelenség lefordítani), magyarul annyit tesz: felizgult, nedves, stb.


	3. 3 Fejezet

\- Öhm… Lucius…? – kérdezte Hermione. Jobb kezének ujjbegyével végigsimított hasán, míg bal keze Piton combján pihent.

\- Hmmmm…? – mondta Malfoy álmosan.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Hát persze, aranyom, kérdezz csak – mormogta csukott szemmel Malfoy.

Hermione kicsit közelebb csúszott hozzá, kezét elhúzta Piton lábáról és Malfoy mellkasára támasztotta. Az egyenlőség kedvéért fenekét Piton hasának nyomta. Piton nem reagált – úgy tűnt, elaludt.

\- De ez egy nagyon intim kérdés – mondta Hermione.

\- Szeretem az intim kérdéseket – dörmögte Malfoy.

\- Amikor te és Perselus együtt vagytok, mindig úgy van, hogy te… tudod… te vagy felül, vagy fordítva is csináljátok? – suttogta halkan Hermione Malfoy fülébe.

\- Miért suttogsz? – súgta vissza Malfoy.

\- Mert nem tudom biztosan, Perselus hogyan fogadná az ilyen kérdésemet – pusmogta, - és emlékszem, hogy nem tanácsos felidegesíteni.

\- Hát én úgy találom, hogy ennivalóan szexi, mikor mérges – mondta vigyorogva Malfoy.

\- Még sosem közelítettem meg ebből szempontból – gondolkozott el Hermione.

\- Talán nem is tanácsos ilyen kis lányoknak – mondta gúnyosan Malfoy.

\- Nem vagyok kislány! – mondta felháborodva Hermione.

Malfoy nevetett. 

\- A kérdésedre visszatérve, édesem – igen, fordítva is szoktuk – Perselus is beléphet a hátsó bejáraton keresztül – mondta, -… ha megengedem neki.

\- Áruló! – morogta Perselus, mire Hermione összerezzent.

Ugyanabban a pillanatban, Perselus meleg és megnyugtató keze Hermione ágyékára siklott.

\- Szeretnél nézni közben? – kérdezte érdeklődve Malfoy.

\- Én… öhm… - dadogta Hermione.

Piton keze elölről a lány lábai közé csúszott, s hátulról megérezte a férfi merevedését.

\- Ez igent jelent? – kérdezte Malfoy.

Piton ujjai szelíden köröztek a lány csiklóján.

\- Azt hiszem – sóhajtotta Hermione.

Piton ujjai még inkább elmerültek a lányban, s eloszlatták a nedvet ajkain.

\- Bejönne neked? – kérdezte Malfoy.

\- Igen! – pihegte a lány.

Ekkor Piton szó nélkül behatolt a lányba, a most már kőkemény testrészével, és – egy kézzel még mindig a lába között – dugni kezdte Hermionét.

\- Nem tudok békében társalogni a kicsivel anélkül, hogy megint közbeavatkoznál – mondta szemrehányóan Malfoy.

\- Engem nem zavar, ha tovább beszéltek – mondta Piton, s ismét elmerült Hermionéban.

\- Hát ez igazán kedves tőled – mondta Malfoy – de ahogy így elnézem, kedvem támad egy másfajta társalgásra.

\- Igazán? – kérdezte Piton. – És mi lenne az?

\- Ez is a beszédes helyeken játszódik – válaszolt Malfoy.

Hermione csak fél füllel hallotta a beszélgetést. Túlságosan lefoglalta a koncentráció arra a felemelő érzésre, melyet Piton mozgása váltott ki belőle. Csak akkor lett világos, mit jelentett az utolsó mondat, mikor egy kéz hajába markolt, s fejét fél méterrel lejjebb vezette, hogy Malfoy immár kemény testrésze a szeme elé kerüljön. Bár nem Malfoy keze, hanem Pitoné volt, amely vezette, amire később jött rá.

\- Mutasd meg neki, mit tudsz – mormolta Piton. – Szívd ki az agyát – ugyanis az egésznek ott kellett összegyűlnie.

Malfoy összekulcsolta kezeit feje alatt és érdeklődve nézett le ágaskodó barátjára és Hermionéra.

\- Perselus csak úgy gondolja, hogy te jobban tudod nála – mondta kajánul – ezért beszél ilyen képtelenségeket. De nem lenne ellenvetésem – ha már amúgy is ott lent vagy…

Hermione kinyújtotta nyelvét és hegyével végignyalta Malfoy makkját. Azután lejjebb hajolt, hogy végignyalja az egészet – ezt többször is megismételte, majd nyelvét alulról is végigfuttatta az erekción.

Amikor a férfi megduzzadt makkját ajkaival körbefogta, Malfoy – akinek arckifejezése eddig csak vidámságot tükrözött – nyögdécselni kezdett. Hermione szájában tartotta péniszének csúcsát, és nyelvével körözni kezdett. Majd kezével körbefogta a testrészt és lassan, hasonló ritmusban, mint Perselus lökései, le-fel húzogatta.

Malfoy nyögéseitől ösztönözve, ajkait is mozgásba hozta, miközben Piton keze még mindig a fején nyugodott.

Részegítő érzés volt, az egyik férfit nyalni, miközben a másik hátulról mozgott benne. Piton ujjai nem hagyták abba Hermione csiklójának kényeztetését, mely megtette hatását. Hermione kevéssel volt az orgazmus előtt, és minél kéjesebben húzódott össze öle, annál intenzívebben foglalkozott Malfoyjal.

Piton megtartotta a tempót, miközben a lány élvezete fokozódott, és minden lökésnél a kéj újabb hulláma rázta meg testét. Visszafojtottan nyögdécselt – és csak azért, mert tele volt a szája – és Malfoy követte őt.

A lány utolsó összehúzódása után Piton kihúzta magát Hermionéból, és kezével jobban megmarkolta a haját. Könnyed nyomással gyorsította Hermione ajkainak mozgását.

\- Kergesd az őrületbe! – súgta Hermionénak, aki megpróbálta végrehajtani a kérést. Mikor biztosra vette, hogy a lány magától is elboldogul, elengedte fejét és elhagyta az ágyat.

Pillanatokon belül Hermionera irányította pálcáját, aki Malfoyjal együtt a dívány láb felőli részéhez csúszott. Malfoy ezen egy cseppet sem zavartatta magát – Hermione szorgos munkája minden figyelmét lekötötte.

Piton eközben a dívány elé térdelt, és Malfoy szélesre tárt lábai közé helyezkedett. Hermione irigykedve figyelte, ahogy Piton péniszét, ami még mindig őtőle volt nedves, a stratégiailag helyes pontra vezeti. Hallotta, ahogy Malfoy nyögése egy pillanatra bosszús mormogássá változik, amikor Piton beléhatolt.

\- Foglald le, Hermione! Őrjítsd meg a nyelveddel – suttogta Piton.

Hermione azt tette, amit parancsoltak neki, és Malfoy egy szempillantás alatt felengedett. Úgy látszott, Hermione nyelvjátéka Piton mozdulataival kombinálva igen izgató, amit Malfoy egyértelmű kéjes nyögései bizonyítottak. Rövid időn belül csípőjével megpróbálta követni a mozdulatokat.

Hermione újra és újra, rövid időre megszakította tevékenységét, nehogy lemaradjon valamiről, és mindig rápillanthasson a férfiak arcára.

Piton lassan, ám erősen mozgott és Malfoy szívesen adta át teste minden porcikáját a kéjnek. Mindketten Hermionét nézték. Amikor a lány egyikükről a másikra vetette pillantását, Piton feketéjéről Malfoy kék szemére, az elsöprő kéjt látta tükröződni. A pillantások hatására ágyéka türelmetlenül sajogni kezdett és olyan nedvessé vált, hogy már várta, mikor folyik végig a combján.

Malfoy észrevette, mivel a lány hajába markolt és lágyan elhúzta megduzzadt nemi szervétől.

\- Ülj rám! – mormolta. – Fordítva! – tette hozzá, mikor Hermione, arccal felé, átemelte egyik lábát a testén.

A lány megfordult, s szembenézett Pitonnal, aki támogatta őt, míg elhelyezkedett. Malfoy péniszét nedves bejáratához illesztette, és hagyta, hogy egyetlen, gyors mozdulattal beléhatoljon.

Malfoy olyan hangot hallatott, amit még jó szándékkal is csak nyöszörgésnek lehetett nevezni. Hermionéban pedig szétáradt a hatalom és a bujaság jóleső érzése.

\- Csókold meg, Perselus! – nyögte Malfoy. Piton két kezébe fogta Hermione arcát és megcsókolta. Vajon még érezte rajta a másik ízét?

Mikor befejezte a csókot, szemét nem bírta levenni róla – éhesen és egyben oly gyengéden tekintett a lányra, hogy Hermione hasában csiklandozó érzés keletkezett, melynek semmi köze nem volt a Malfoy által kitöltött öléhez.

Kezeivel végigsimított Piton mellkasán, majd kezei átsiklottak a férfi vállán és megpihentek annak tarkóján. Kellemes meglepetéssel nyugtázta, hogy a férfi élvezi simogatásait. Ezután átkarolta Piton nyakát és gyengéd csókot lehelt félig nyitott ajkaira, majd már sokkal bátrabban felfedezőútra indította nyelvét a másik szájában.

Malfoy a lány csípőjét fogta, és támogatta a lassú le- és fel - mozgásnál, ami már alkalmazkodott Piton ritmusos lökéseihez.

Mikor ujjait szétterpesztette és ezzel Hermione fenekét szorosan szétfeszítette, a lány – teljesen megbabonázva a kiegészítő ingertől – Piton szájába nyögött.

Malfoy egyik ujját lejjebb engedte és a lány ánuszának bejáratát kezdte masszírozni. Ettől Hermione még inkább felizgult.

A lány meggyorsította a tempót, mellyel Malfoyt lovagolta és eközben belemarkolt Piton fenekébe, ezzel is ösztökélve őt a gyorsításra.

\- Basszus Perselus – lassíts – morogta Malfoy.

\- Attól tartok, ez már nem rajtam múlik – zihálta Piton, miután elvált Hermione ajkaitól. Hangjának lejtése is kifejezte, hogy tartózkodása már messze járt. Mégis egy pillanatra visszafogta magát, s Hermione is így tett.

\- Fordulj meg – mondta Piton és rövid megfontolás után a lány követte az utasítást. Leszállt Malfoyról és – Pitonnak hátat fordítva – újra visszaült rá. Amikor ismét alácsúszott a férfi kemény tagján, Malfoyból egy hangos sóhaj szakadt fel.

A lány lehajolt és fogaival, valamint ajkaival a férfi vállán és nyakhajlatán kezdett dolgozni. Malfoy átkarolta Hermionét és kifeszítette nyakát, ezzel még jobban kiszolgáltatva azt a lány édes csókjainak.

Mikor Piton újra elkezdte a lökéseket, nem tűnt annyira óvatosnak és kontrolláltnak, mint előzőleg. A jobb ellenállás érdekében mindkét kezével megmarkolta Malfoy hátsóját és erősebb, gyorsabb mozgásba kezdett.

\- Merlinre – jó érzés a farkadat a seggemben érezni, Perselus, míg az enyém ennek a vonzó hölgynek a szűk, nedves pinájában van? – nyögte Malfoy.

Hermione halkan kuncogott és beleharapott a férfi vállába. A trágárság, kiegészítő ingerlésként használva, olyan oldalát érintette meg, melynek létezéséről eddig nem is tudott.

\- A farkad olyan nagy és kemény, - suttogta halkan Malfoy fülébe, - majdhogynem túl hatalmas az én szegény, kicsi pinámnak. Milyen lehet Perselus hatalmas tagját a te szűk lyukadban érezni...

\- Te züllött kis vadmacska – sziszegte Malfoy izgatottan.

\- Talán pont olyan neked, mint nekem? – folytatta Hermione a kis játékát. – Téged is annyira feszít, hogy épp csak kibírod?

\- Perselus! A kicsike teljesen megőrjít – nyögte Malfoy.

Piton nem mondott semmit – de egyre erősebben lökött. A becsapódás hevessége átvándorolt Malfoyra, akinek tagja minden egyes lökésnél mélyen belemerült Hermione hüvelyébe.

Malfoy lihegve hátravette fejét és belemarkolt Hermione csípőjébe, aki átvette a ritmust és Piton lökéseinek ellenmozgott.

Hermione belemélyesztette körmeit és fogait Malfoy vállába, és nyöszörögni kezdett. Érezte, hogy már majdnem ott van és a hullám, mely már közelgett, roppant nagy volt. Néhány erőteljes, Pitontól elindított és Malfoy medencéje által átvett lökés után elment. Kitartva és hevesen rázkódva, és egy elnyújtott, elragadtatott nyögéssel.

\- Merlin seggére! – nyögte Malfoy. – El kell mondjam, milyen érzés, Perselus – ahogy ez a tökéletes kicsike a pinájával a farkamat masszírozza? Ez egyszerűen... – A mondat többi része elveszett egy heves nyögésben, miközben behatolt Hermionéba.

\- El tudom azt képzelni – suttogta Piton forrón, mielőtt utoljára, teljes erőből Malfoy ánuszába hatolt. Altestét szorosan a másik hátsójához szorította és közben mély, állatias hangot adott ki.

Zihálva, mozdulatlanul kitartották magukat, azután Piton elengedte őket. Pálcája után nyúlt és egy tisztítóbűbájt mormolt. Mikor ezután felszállt melléjük a díványra, Hermione átpördült és fogságba esett karjai között.

\- Jó csapat vagyunk, nemde bár? – kérdezte és mosolyogva Pitonra nézett.

\- Igen, azok vagyunk – mormolta Piton és gyengéd csókot adott a lány homlokára, miközben Malfoy hátulról csókolta meg a vállát és testéhez simult.

\- Megdöbbentő vagy, Hermione – súgta, és a hangja, először ezen az estén, iróniamentesen csengett.

Malfoy felé fordult és meghatottan rámosolygott.

\- Mindketten olyan meglepő módon kényeztettek – mindig is azt gondoltam, hogy nagyon veszélyes fickók vagytok – mondta csipkelődve.

\- Veszélyes fickók vagyunk – mormolta Piton egész közelről a fülébe. Lélegzete, mely végigsimította nyakának bőrét, s hangjának csengése egyaránt lassú vibrálást idéztek elő ölében.

\- Nagyon is veszélyesek! – támasztotta alá Malfoy meggyőző hangon.

\- Nagyon szívesen megtudnám, mennyire, – mondta Hermione. Beharapta alsó ajkát és kíváncsian nézett Malfoyra – de azt hiszem, egy kielégítő szünet nélkül nem tehetünk semmit, ugye? – Ismét Piton felé fordult és kihívóan figyelte. – Mindamellett nem vagytok már a legfiatalabbak és... – fintorogva menekült Piton sötét arckifejezése elől, - egy ilyen szexmaraton igen megerőltető – fejezte be mondatát egy jóhiszemű pillantással Malfoy felháborodott arca láttán.

\- Hallottad, Perselus? – kérdezte Malfoy. – Azt akarjuk, hogy ez a kép alakuljon ki rólunk?

\- Természetesen, nem! – mondta Piton.

\- Csinálod, vagy inkább én...? – kérdezte Malfoy.

\- ÉN csinálom! – mondta Piton és egy _Invito_ -val magához szólította pálcáját. Hátára feküdt és felpillantott a baldachinra az ágy fölött. Malfoy utánozta és Hermione is követte példájukat. Várakozva figyelte a dívány tetejét.

\- _Integratio Alacritas_ – motyogta Piton, s varázspálcájával pontosan a fejük fölé célzott. Egy felhő képződött, ami apró, csillogó füstből állt össze, és ami lassan alászállt.

Hermione csodálkozva figyelte a csillámló részecskéket, melyek egyre közelebb értek. Mikor az elsők megérintették a bőrét, csak kényelmes melegséget érzett. Ám rövid időn belül a kéj forró hullámává vált. Úgy érezte, mintha nem szeretkezéssel töltötte volna az egész estét, hanem csupán az arról való, valósághű álmodozással és ettől annyira felizgult volna, hogy már valóságos tett lett volna.

Csak egy pillantást kellett a két férfira vetni, hogy tudja, bennük is hasonló érzések dúlnak. A vágynak, melyet egykori bájitaltan professzorának és annak gyanús barátjának szemében látott, hatására felnyögött a sóvárgástól.

\- Ez egy nagyszerű varázslat – suttogta és kezei automatikusan végigsiklottak saját testén – merev mellbimbóin és céltudatosan lábai közé, ahol simogatni kezdte magát, miközben testét kéjesen elnyújtóztatta a lepedőn.

\- Csak nézz rá, Perselus! – mondta Malfoy elbájolva. – Micsoda telhetetlen nőszemély.

Piton csak bólintott és megbabonázva figyelte Hermione ölét és kezét, mely folytonosan mozgásban volt szeméremajkai között.

\- Ő akarta tudni, mennyire vagyunk veszélyesek – megmutassuk neki, barátom? – kérdezte Malfoy egyre rekedtebb hangon.

\- Igazad van – ez kellene tennünk – mondta Piton hangtalanul, anélkül, hogy pillantását elmozdította volna Hermionéról.

Először csak akkor eszmélt föl a bájitalmester kábulatából, mikor Malfoy átfogta Hermione csuklóit és a lány feje fölé hajlította, amit a lány egy tiltakozó felkiáltással nyugtázott. Piton lecsúszott és befészkelte magát Hermione lábai közé, amiket olyan tágra tárt, amennyire csak tudta.

Attól, hogy feltáruló nőiessége teljesen kiszolgáltatottá vált a férfi pillantásainak, kombinálva Malfoy rendíthetetlen szorításával a csuklóján, az izgalomnak olyan állapotát idézte elő Hermionéban, mely még jelentősen növekedett, mikor a szőke lehajolt és szívogatni kezdte mellbimbóját.

Mikor Piton nyelve megdagadt csiklójához ért, olyan érzése támadt, mintha fél méterrel a matrac fölött lebegne. Már-már zavaró volt a kéjes érzés, mely öléből és bal bimbójából indult ki és folytonos hullámokat küldött szét egész testében. Éppen ezért ennek megfelelő hangok szakadtak fel belőle.

\- Már az, ahogyan nyög, majdnem eljuttat a csúcsra – krákogta Malfoy rekedten.

Piton kiegyenesedett.

\- Gondolj valami lehangolóra – tanácsolta. – Trelawny nálam mindig hatásos.

\- Na kösz szépen! – zsörtölődött Malfoy.

Szorítása meglazult Hermione csuklóján.

\- Nincs mit – mondta Piton vigyorogva. – Ha esetleg a kedved teljesen elment miatta, az sem baj – egyedül is boldogulok.

\- Hát persze! – horkant fel Malfoy. – Álmodj csak tovább!

Hermione igaz, hogy jól szórakozott a férfiak beszélgetésén, de nem érintette meg túlságosan – ugyanis felhagytak kényeztetésével, miközben beszélgettek.

Hogy ismét tettre sarkalja őket, megszabadult Malfoy kezeitől, felemelkedett, térdére támaszkodott és Piton feszesre duzzadt makkját kezdte szívni.

A férfi egy mély, lelkes sóhajjal válaszolt neki és kezét Hermione hajába temette, hogy rávegye, farkát még mélyebbre vegye szájába.

Nehogy Malfoy lemaradjon, felkínálta neki hátsóját, amin csakhamar megérezte kezeit, amik mohón széthúzták feneke két partját.

\- Ez a nagyszerű kis pina kellemes látvány – suttogta elbájolva. – És olyan hívogatóan nedvesen csillog... olyan nedves...

Néhány pillanattal később Hermione megérezte bejáratánál kemény péniszét. Egy hanggal, mely számtalan ideget rezegtetett meg benne, teljesen kitöltötte a lányt.

\- És ugyanannyira jó érzés is, ahogy kinéz – tette közhírré Malfoy lelkesen zihálva, miközben elkezdte dugni. – Olyan csodálatosan szűk... egyszerűen leírhatatlan...

Megmarkolta a lány csípőjét és lökései nyomatékosabbak lettek.

Lucius egyre hangosabb nyögései majdnem az őrületbe kergették. Vajon képes francia tudásával Perselust odáig juttatni, hogy ennyire levetkőzze gátlásait?

Egymás után néhányszor olyan mélyre magába engedte Piton farkát, amennyire csak képes volt, és egyúttal heréi után nyúlt, melyeket erősen gyúrni kezdett.

Piton reakciója ígéretesnek tűnt. Hasfala remegni kezdett, mikor mély, morgó hangot engedett ki magából, mely Malfoy hangjával együtt szédítő volt.

Mikor Hermione – Piton heréit továbbra is gyúrva – ujjaival hímtagjának bőrét húzogatta, s eközben lelkesen nyalogatta tetejét, a férfi nyögésekben tört ki.

Ez ismét arra ösztökélte Malfoyt, hogy gyorsítson a tempón – most már úgy kefélte Hermionét, mint egy megszállott. Heréi ütemesen hozzácsapódtak a lány szeméreméhez.

\- Igen! – nyögte Piton. – Igen... igen... igen... tovább... igen... kérlek... ne hagyd abba... kérlek...

Hermione ájulás közeli állapotba került, tekintettel léve a hatalomra, melyet hirtelen a régen annyira félt professzor felett birtokolt, és a majdhogynem alázatos hangnem, melyben a kielégülésért könyörgött. Ez és Malfoy folytonos, egyenletes ritmusa, amiben kemény és begerjedt hangokat adva beléhatolt, olyan váratlanul és gyorsan juttatták Hermionét az orgazmushoz, hogy egy pillanatra elengedte Piton péniszét. Fejét hátra vetette és hangos, hosszan tartó sikolyt hallatott, amibe a bájitalmester kétségbeesett nyögései vegyültek.

\- Oh... Merlinre... – kiáltotta Malfoy. – Érzem, ahogy... ez annyira aaaaahhhhhh...

Fogát csikorgatva, és mint egy vadállat pumpálta még néhány, erőteljes döféssel Hermione lüktető vaginájába magjait.

Pár pillanattal később Hermione agya ismét működésbe lépett, s halványan emlékezni kezdett Pitonra, akit kicsivel a cél előtt magára hagyott. Amint Malfoy egy utolsót lökött rajta, lehajtotta fejét, hogy Piton ágaskodó, nedvtől csillogó tagját magába vezesse, ám a férfi – egy határozott „nem"-et morogva – kezeit a vállára tette és feltartóztatta.

Ehelyett felhúzta, ezzel lehúzva Malfoy zsugorodó erekciójáról, és arra biztatta, hogy feküdjön hanyatt. Alig tette meg a lány, a férfi már fölötte volt, széttárta lábait és egy birtokló lökéssel mélyen belé hatolt.

Hermione egy másodpercre azt hitte, nem bírja ki. Hüvelye még duzzadt volt az előző orgazmustól és még Malfoy péniszének méretéhez szokott. Perselus annyira kitöltötte, hogy már majdnem túl fájdalmas volt, de mikor a férfi dühös, erős lökésekkel birtokba vette, a vaginája csodálatos módon reagált, és a tágító érzés hihetetlenül izgatóvá vált.

A férfi kezei belemarkoltak a vállába és annyira szorosan tartotta a lányt, hogy semmi esélye nem volt a közelebb férkőzéshez, amit Hermione egyébként sem tervezett. Az egyetlen, ami ellentmondott a férfi erőteljes bánásmódjának, az egy elhaló nyöszörgés volt – többre a lány nem volt képes.

\- Perselus – még szétkeféled a kicsikét – mondta Malfoy félig szemrehányóan, félig szórakozottan, miközben – lazán a könyökére támaszkodva – közelről figyelemmel kísérte a jelenetet.

Piton értelmetlenül morgott – neki is nehezére esett az emberi megnyilatkozás.

Amikor nem sokkal később egy mély, állatias üvöltéssel Hermionéba élvezett, már megint olyan sok volt Hermionénak, hogy akaratlanul is csalódottan felsóhajtott, mikor a férfi abbahagyta a dugását és zihálva lefordult róla.

\- Attól tartok, még nem volt elég, barátom – figyelmeztette Malfoy gúnyosan és pillantása végigsiklott Hermionénak még mindig széttárt combjain.

\- Akkor csak folytasd, te csődör – morogta Piton.

\- Sajnálatos módon be kell vallanom, hogy még nem vagyok abban az állapotban, hogy tovább boldogítsam – ismerte be Malfoy.

\- Na, ki gondolta volna? – horkantott fel Piton ironikusan.

\- Muszáj lesz valamit kitalálnunk - a probléma áthidalására – mondta Malfoy.

\- Esetleg eszedbe jutott valami konkrét dolog? – kérdezte Piton.

\- Azt hiszem, tudom, mi tetszene neki – mondta Malfoy elmerengve. – Talán neked is van ötleted?

\- Egyértelműen – mondta Piton.

\- Hé – abbahagynátok a rólam való tárgyalást, mintha itt sem lennék? – mondta Hermione.

\- Mindig is kicsit kotnyeles volt – mondta Piton elnézően.

\- Azt hiszem, ezen szemet hunyhatok – mondta Malfoy jóakaratúan.

\- Hallo? – mondta Hermione és megemelte a fejét. – Esetleg lennének olyan kedvesek az urak, ... – Tovább nem jutott, mivel a beszédtudását blokkolta az, ahogy mindketten, parancsszóra egy-egy kezet combjai közé csúsztattak.

Nem tudtak megegyezni, ki hova tegye az ujját, és így jött, hogy Hermione bejárata ismét nagyobb nyomást volt kénytelen elviselni, amikor mindketten, egyszerre beléhatoltak. Ez a kicsit durva, ám egyben végtelenül izgató bánásmód Hermionéból egy fájdalmas pihegést váltott ki.

Rövid időn belül felosztották egymás közt a területet – Piton ujjai továbbra is pinájába hatoltak, miközben Malfoy a csiklóját izgatta. Hermione felágaskodott és a gyönyörtől nyöszörgött.

Malfoy fölé hajolt, és egy kiadós csókkal beléfojtotta a szót, miközben Piton ajkai összezárultak mellbimbóján. Olyan módon szívta meg, hogy Hermionét csaknem az őrületbe kergette vele.

Amikor a lány már majdnem felért a csúcsra, hirtelen felhagytak az izgatással, mintha csak megbeszélték volna.

\- Még! – nyögte Hermione felháborodva. – Kérlek... – tette hozzá megalázkodva.

De a férfiak nem követték a felhívását – más terveik lehettek.

Egy gyors pillantás balra és jobbra, mellyel Hermione gyönyörködve megállapította, hogy mind a fekete hajú, mind a szőke varázsló tettre kész állapotba került. Ez azt a felismerést növelte benne, hogy azok a tervek nem is lehetnek annyira rosszak.

Mindkét férfi kiegyenesedett és – bár csak pillantásokkal – megegyeztek a további eljárásnak a módjáról. Látszólag összeszokott páros volt, ha egy középen elhelyezkedő nő kezeléséről volt szó – a féltékenység szele érintette meg Hermionét ezekre a gondolatokra. Hány nőt csábíthattak már el hasonló módon?

Váratlanul valaki megragadta a vállát és felhúzta. A szőke volt az, aki kimozdította kényelmes helyéről és szabályszerűen a barátja karjaiba dobta. Hozzásimult a bájitalmesterhez és figyelte, ahogy Malfoy a pálcája után nyúl és az ágy tetejére céloz. Rögtön aláereszkedett egy kötél, pontosan az ágy közepére.

Piton Hermione kezei után nyúlt, először az egyik, majd a másik tenyerét csókolta meg. Karjait a feje fölé emelte, mire Lucius a kötél végét csuklóira erősítette.

\- Öhm... nem is tudom... – mondta Hermione habozva. Még mindig fel volt izgulva, de a gondolatra, hogy kikötve teljesen ki lesz szolgáltatva a két férfinak, halk, szorongó érzést váltott ki belőle.

\- Félsz? – súgta Piton, és ahogy a kérdés közben őt nézte, jóleső borzongással töltötte el Hermionét.

\- Te akartad kipuhatolni, mennyire lehetünk veszélyesek – mondta Malfoy és izgatóan végighúzta ujját a lány ajkain.

\- Valóban, – mondta Hermione. – de...

\- Már késő van a „de"-hez, kedvesem – mondta Malfoy a fejét ingatva és olyan vigyorral, ami felismerhetetlen, élvezettel teli, gonosz tulajdonsággal bírt.

Segítségkérő pillantással fordult Hermione Pitonhoz.

\- Lazítsd el magad – mondta emez halkan. – Bízz bennünk, Hermione.

Nem volt olyan egyszerű, mivel mindkét férfit éveken keresztül az alapján ítélte meg, amilyen ügyért, nem mindig ártalmatlanul, küzdöttek, és ahogy embertársaikkal bántak. Ám ahogy eddig festett, nem volt egyéb választása. Egyébként is, az elmúlt órában többször kényeztették, mint eddig soha máskor – nem volt oka a bizalmatlanságra.

Nyelt egy nagyot, bólintott és átadva magát az eseményeknek és a bizalomnak, lehunyta szemét, amire Malfoy egy elégedett morgással válaszolt.

A lány térdei közé fészkelődött, és combjait olyan szélesre tárta, amennyire lehetett. Ez azt eredményezte, hogy a lány teste lejjebb csúszott és a kötél, mely a kezét tartotta, megfeszült és kinyújtóztatta a karjait.

Malfoy térdei terpeszben tartották a lány lábait – nem lett volna lehetősége ellenkezni, ha ujjai újra birtokba veszik ölét. Bár már többször odaadta magát, a gondolat, hogy fegyvertelen idegessé tette. Automatikusan megpróbálta összezárni combjait, ami, természetesen, lehetetlen volt.

Malfoy azonban ekkor egyáltalán nem a szemérme iránt érdeklődött. Elkapta az állát és birtoklóan, ám nem durván megcsókolta. Miközben így tett, Piton hátulról közelebb csúszott. A lány érezte erekcióját hátsójánál, kezeit mellein és ajkait nyakán. Mikor hirtelen megharapta, belenyögött Malfoy szájába.

Arra, ami ezek után következett, Hermione egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve. Azt várta, hogy mindketten úgy teszik magukévá, ahogy a medencében – egyikük elölről, másikuk hátulról, de nem ezt tették... még nem...?

Ehelyett lázba hozták Hermione testét. Bőrének egy négyzetcentimétere sem maradt, melyet ne érintették volna kezükkel, vagy szájukkal – simogatták, csókolták, nyalták, markolták, karmolták, harapták és szívták. A pehelykönnyű, gyengéd érintésektől kezdve a fájdalomközeliig és már-már a fölött.

Hermione nem volt magánál. Öle lüktetett, mintha robbanás előtti állapotban lenne. Mikor egyik szertőjének ujja arra kalandozott, teljesen elvesztette józan ítélőképességét. Nem volt hatalma a hangokon, melyeket kiadott – kegyelemért könyörgött és még többért, könyörületért és kielégülésért.

Egy számára elviselhetetlen hosszú idő után, Malfoy a lány szeméremdombján tartotta tenyerét, miközben valami hideget érzett fenekénél és rögtön utána egy erős nyomást. Halkan felsikoltott, mikor Piton kemény farka kéjesen gyötörve behatolt ánuszába. A férfi izgatott zihálása és lélegzetének melegsége olyan közel orrához, megremegtették a kéjvágytól.

Amikor a bájitalmester teljesen elmerült benne, Malfoy elhelyezte péniszét szeméremajkainál. Az elnyomott feszültségtől csikorogtak a fogai, miközben egyre beljebb hatolt és hozzádörzsölődött Piton, Hermione vékony falától elválasztott, farkához.

\- Teljesen megőrjítetek – nyögte Hermione, mikor Malfoy végre teljesen beléhatolt és mindkét férfi óvatosan mozogni kezdett.

Malfoy nem válaszolt. Arckifejezéséből ítélve azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy összeszedje magát, nehogy mint egy állat a lányra vesse magát.

\- Remélem is... – suttogta Piton a fülébe és rögtön utána olyan elragadó nyögés szakadt fel belőle, hogy Hermione úgy érezte, már ettől orgazmusa lehetne.

Mindkét férfi gyorsabban és nyomatékosabban mozgott. Rátaláltak egy ritmusra, melynél nem akadályozták egymást, és mindketten tövig belehatolhattak a lányba.

Hermione úgy érezte, menten darabokra szakad. A fájdalom és a féktelen kéj vegyülete, amit érzett, eddig át nem élt mámorba taszította, aminek egy lassú, félénk habozással adta át magát.

Úgy érezte, hogy teste összeolvad Perseluséval és Luciuséval, mintha egyetlen összetevőből állnának, mely egyesíti őket. Mintha ágyékuk nem másra teremtődött volna, minthogy egy sóhajtozó, ziháló, csupa izzadtság gombolyaggá váljanak és ebben a csodálatos, elragadtatott, kínzó táncban megtalálják a megváltást.

Semmi sem volt fontosabb, mint a további mozgás és ezzel magában érezni a többieket. Hermione gondolatait mintha elfújták volna – színtiszta kéjből és egy testből állt, amiről nem tudta megmondani, hol kezdődik és hol végződik. Létezésének központja lüktető öle volt, és az egyetlen cél a folytatás, az ösztönük követése, s ebben az új, lenyűgöző érzésben való feloldódás.

Amikor az orgazmus, mint egy vörösen izzó lávából összeálló lavina elérte, s emlékezetét egy forró lélegzetvétellel elvette, hallotta magát sikoltani, de csak a messzi távolból. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy meg kell halnia – a roham hatalmát nem éli túl – és egy másodpercre sem bánta meg, amit tett. Rövid időn belül apadni kezdett a leírhatatlan érzés és Hermione, legalábbis feltehetőleg, visszatért a való világba.

Akárha ködön keresztül hallotta, ahogy társai is elérnek a csúcsra. Perselus egy mély, állatias nyögéssel, ami rezgéseivel kitöltötte az egész termet. Lucius pedig egy teljesen különböző nyöszörgéssel – egy igen megalázó és arrogáns arisztokrata szájából szokatlan hanggal.

A hirtelen belépő csend, melyet csak a halk, nyögve vett levegő szakított meg, Hermione számára különösen félelmetesen hatott. Egy pillanatig utánagondolt, mi volt az, ami nyugtalanította, és rögtön utána rájött – nem akart elszakadni ettől a pillanattól – nem akart egyedül lenni a testével. Ugyanebben a pillanatban, amikor ezen gondolkozott, Piton és Lucius is kihúzta magát belőle.

Hermione egy pillanatig a veszteség olyan erős érzését érezte, hogy, akaratlanul is könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. Csak mikor Lucius kicsomózta, és megtartotta, mikor összeesett, érezte magát megvigasztalva. A férfi óvatosan lefektette a párnákra, ahol Piton már várta és karjaiba vette. Hermione olyan szorosan hozzásimult, amennyire csak tudott és arcát a férfi mellkasába fúrta.

Malfoy is mellé feküdt és hátulról átkarolta. Mikor mindkét férfi ölelte és gyengéden simogatta, érezte magát olyan biztonságban, hogy felmerült benne, előzőleg mennyire megbízott bennük. Akármit tehettek volna vele. Rosszat is.

\- Olyan csodálatosak vagytok – mormolta Piton mellszőrzetébe. – Soha nem akarok mást, csak titeket.

\- Na – ezt még jobban át kell gondolnod – mondta Piton ironikusan.

Lucius halkan nevetett és végigsimított a lány haján.

\- Jó ízlésed van, édesem – mondta túlzottan önelégülten. – Teljes mértékben megértem, ha mától kezdve nagyon sok férfit elutasítasz majd.

\- A megtestesült szerénység – mondta Piton gúnyosan. – Bogarat ültettél a fülébe, Hermione. Most hetekig úgy járkál majd, mint egy felfuvalkodott hólyag.

\- Nem kell mindenkinek a tehetségét savanyú kép és kilónyi fekete anyag alatt elrejtenie – mondta Malfoy.

Piton megvetően felhorkant.

Hermione nevetett és megemelte a fejét, hogy megcsókolja a férfit.

\- Köszönöm! – mondta a lány, amikor ismét elvált a férfi ajkaitól, majd megfordult és ugyanazt megismételte Malfoynál is.

-Mindkettőtöknek köszönöm ezt a csodálatos tapasztalatot – mondta nyomatékos hangon. Tényleg nehéz lesz, mert a jövőben minden férfit veletek fogok összehasonlítani, és... hát, nem áll túl jól a többiek szénája, akiket eddig megismertem. Azt hiszem csak egyetlen mód van, hogy elkerüljük ezt a problémát...

Malfoy várakozva emelte meg szemöldökét, miközben Piton egy kissé hitetlen pillantást vett magára.

\- Viszont kell lássalak titeket – mondta Hermione mosolyogva.

\- Egyértelműen ezt kell tenned – mondta Malfoy elégedetten.

\- Gondold meg jól, mit jelent ez a hírnevednek, ha kiderül –mondta Piton váratlanul komolyan.

\- Természetes, hogy neked kell mindig az ünneprontónak lenni és ilyen elvont dolgokról prédikálni, mint a jóhír – szájalt Malfoy és megforgatta szemeit.

\- Nekem mindegy – mondta Hermione ugyanolyan komolyan. – Pofázzanak csak, ha akarnak.

\- Igen – ez az én kislányom – sóhajtott Malfoy.

Egy idő után megegyeztek, hogy vissza kellene térniük a többiekhez, mielőtt szétküldik a kutatóbrigádokat – legalább egyet Hermionéért.

Felöltöztek, és gyengédséggel segítették ki egymást az apróságokban, mint például a keresésben az elkallódott alsóneműk után, vagy a hosszú hajak kibogozásában.

Mikor mindhárman elkészülten a kijárat előtt álltak, Piton kezébe vette Hermione kezét és áhítatosan megcsókolta.

\- Én is szeretném neked megköszönni, Hermione – mondta megnyugtató, mély, bársonyos hangján. – Páratlanul élvezetes volt ezt az oldaladat is megismerni.

Hermione nagyot nyelt és meghatottan nézte a férfit.

\- Én is köszönetet mondok – suttogta Malfoy a füléhez közel és megcsókolta a nyakát. – Tele vagy meglepetésekkel, gyönyörűm.

Hermione bánatosan vetett még egy pillantást a keleties fürdőre, mielőtt bezárult az ajtó.

A két férfi maguk közé vette őt és elindultak a Nagyterem felé, ahol az ünnepség zajlott.

Mikor megérkeztek a szárnyas ajtókhoz, mindkét férfi automatikusan hátrébb lépett és megálltak, hogy elsőbbséget engedjenek a lánynak, miközben Piton egy pálcaintéssel kinyitotta az ajtót.

\- Oh, ne! – mondta Hermione határozottan.

Kinyújtotta karjait, baljával Malfoyt, jobbjával Piton kapta el és ismét közelebb húzta őket.

Malfoy halkan nevetett és még Piton is megengedett egy szórakozott horkantást.

Az ajtók majdnem teljesen kitárultak. Így léptek be a Nagyterembe.

A beszélgetések egymás után némultak el a hosszú asztaloknál, míg minden jelenlévő szeme a furcsa trióra összpontosult, akik az ajtón beléptek:

Perselus Piton karót nyelt tartással, mint mindig olyan arckifejezéssel, amiből egyértelművé vált, mit gondol a világ többi részéről; Lucius Malfoy, a rá jellemző arroganciával és büszke fejtartással, mintha minden más embert lenézne. De a legnagyobb szenzáció közöttük érkezett – bizalmasan beléjük karolva Hermione Granger, akinek arcán olyan sugárzó mosoly terült el, amit a többiek ezen az estén... igen, talán még sohasem láttak rajta.


End file.
